This Time Imperfect
by Ginny McCartney
Summary: Ginny and Harry try to make eachother jealous, why bc they love eacother, but neither one knows, so what happens when they turn their attenion to others? Rating mostly for language
1. This Time Imperfect

Disclaimer: Don't own story characters or song but ha the plot is mine!  
  
This Time Imperfect  
By; Ginny McCartney  
  
Why do I do this to myself? Just sit here night after night in the Common Room or in the Great Hall, just watching you flirt with other girls. You know I love you and you just ignore me, I'll never be more than just a friend to you, and it kills me. Or maybe I'm wrong maybe you don't know. You always just treat me as a friend and maybe you don't know I love you. Maybe I should tell you. I've gone over this a million times in my head, I know exactly what to say, but I just can't say it. You'd just laugh at me anyway.   
  
I cannot leave here, I cannot stay  
Forever haunted, more than afraid  
Asphyxiate on words I would say  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue  
  
You probably don't even know your killing me. You probably thought I got over that little crush years ago when I started dating Michael. Looks like your wrong, Harry. I'm not over you and I don't think I ever will be. I know it's sad but I can't help it, too bad you don't love me. I've loved you since the first time I saw you at the train station. But, I guess you'll never know.  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
  
You know I'm starring at you, but you don't care you just glance at me, wave, and go back to your conversation. I wish I were that girl. Why don't you see me, Harry? I know I'm not pretty and I know I'm not smart, but I love you, doesn't that count for anything. Those girls don't love you, Harry, why can't you see that? They just want to go out with you because you're the Boy-Who-Lived. Why can't you see that? You make me so angry, but that anger never lasts long, because I love you and I can't stay mad at you. You're killing me, Harry.   
I cannot stay here, I cannot leave  
Just like all I loved, I'm make believe  
Imagined heart, I disappear  
Seems... no one will appear here and make me real  
Damn it, Harry! It's almost midnight, and I haven't finished anything because of you. I've been sitting here all night just imagining what it would be like if you were my boyfriend and I was your girlfriend, and I haven't done any of my homework, and my potions essay is due tomorrow! I hate the way you affect me and the hold you have on me, it's not fair! Why can't I affect you that way? Why can't you even pay the least bit of attention to me? I love you, why don't you understand that? Maybe I should tell you, or maybe I shouldn't. I know you don't feel the same way. Why do you have to mess with my mind so much? Love is so unfair.   
  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
  
I hope you know you're killing me. Everyday I lose just a little bit more of myself to you and you don't even notice. Life is so unfair. Why couldn't I just love Colin, he's asked me out so many times but I just keep turning him down because I love you. But, you don't love me, maybe I should just go out with Colin, but then that wouldn't be fair to him because I don't love him. You're not making this easy on me, Love; you're all I think about and all I dream about.  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams  
You don't care that it haunts me  
  
I hate being in love with you. I hate the fact that you don't love me back. It's so unfair. Harry you're killing me and you don't even know it. I'm crying now and it's all because of you, and you haven't even done anything that you know about. Harry, I love you. Why can't I just say that out loud? It would be so easy and then maybe you would know. But, I can't, I'm too afraid you'd laugh at me or worse yet not return my love and stop talking to me. I'm going to bed before anyone notices I'm crying, especially you.  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
  
You'll never notice me. You'll never love me. To you I'll always just be your friend, Ginny.  
  
I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
Just how much this hurts me  
Just how much you... 


	2. Black Balloon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any of the song rights, don't sue me I'm just a poor high school student.  
  
A/N: Ok, last chapter's song was This Time Imperfect (hence the title of the story) by AFI (A Fire Inside for those of you who don't know), and this story will be ongoing obviously since there are new chapters, (I know I'm just stating the obvious) and it will be Harry/Ginny and Hermione/? maybe Ron or Draco or Harry or Neville or Victor I'm just gonna let you guess for a while hehe, I'm not really sure yet. Ok enough of that time to move on. . . .  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Black Balloon  
  
Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
I almost fell into that whole in your life  
And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees  
  
Smartest girl in class, bushy haired know- it- all, yeah, that's you. You think you know everything, you think you have me all figured out. You think you already know what path I'm going to choose. Well maybe you're wrong; I know it doesn't happen that often, Hermione Granger, but it does happen. We're not that much different, well maybe to some people, you're a muggle born, I'm not. But that doesn't have to matter to us. I know you don't think about me, and I'm sure you don't think I think about you. But, I do, Hermione, all the time. There isn't a second that goes by that you're not on my mind. I doodle your name on my books when no ones looking I write you poems in books no one will ever see, except you, my love, when you finally realize that we're meant to be together.  
  
A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb  
  
I know you'll never see like I want you to. Maybe that's better for you, maybe you shouldn't be dragged into my life, it's so screwed up, but then maybe you're my lifesaver. But then I suppose your life has never been that easy, constantly the target of ridicule because you're a mud blood, and I stood near you and did nothing about it, except well make it worse. I've stood and watched as your friends abandon you for being right, but they're too proud to admit that you're right and they're wrong and they should be asking for your forgiveness not the other way around. I love you, Hermione, why can't you just forget about everything else, why can't I?  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on, as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer.  
  
Hermione, even if you don't love me, you're what gets me through the day, and I know it's pathetic to want the love of a girl who doesn't want you, but I can't help it and I'm not ashamed to admit it either. I'm so lonely without you. Sure it looks like I have a lot of friends, but they aren't the kind of company I want. I want you, my love; I hate being alone at night and talking to people with so little intelligence. I may not show it, but Hermione I want a girl who can think for herself, a girl with you're personality, your looks, Hermione I want you, I just hope you want me too. But I know you don't  
  
You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room  
  
I've seen you go out with other guys and seen them use you, and not appreciate your intelligence and personality. Why won't you just let me hold you, just go out with me once, or tell me why you won't? Hermione am I really that bad? Do I really hurt you that much? Or is that Quidditch player? Is he luring you on with his false promises and fake I love you's. If he is I'll hurt him, oh he'll never play Quidditch again. Hermione, this is insane you're torturing me so bad!  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer  
  
You're nowhere near me and you're driving me insane. This can't be healthy, to have such an obsession. Hermione, why can't you just say you return my love, just let me for a little while believe that there is someone who loves me. Life is so unfair! Great now you've got me sounding like Ginny, I hear her complaining about how Harry doesn't love her all the time, so I guess we're in the same boat then. Haha, maybe we should start a club, the I Love Them, Why the Hell Don't They See Me club. Oh yeah, that would be loads of fun, then we can both be more depressed then we are already, what fun.  
  
And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
  
I might as well just face it, I love you Hermione, but you don't love me. Maybe I will go join Ginny and moll over the fact that you don't love me and you never will, and I will die depressed and lonely because of you and I hope you know that. All I wanted out of life we're to hear 4 simple, simple words from your mouth, but I'm realizing now that that was just to much to ask for this or any life time, but still all I ever wanted to hear was,  
"I love you, Draco." I must be dreaming I thought I just heard. . .  
  
All because I'm   
Coming down the years turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go on and lead you home and  
All because I'm   
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me 


	3. Bent

Disclaimer: yea same as first 1 chapters  
  
A/N: Last chapter's song was Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls, this chapter's song is Bent by Matchbox 20. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bent  
  
If I fall along the way  
Pick me up and dust me off  
And If I get to tired to make it  
Be my breath so I can walk  
  
So, here I am following you again. You looked really determined all day, Ginny, what are you planning? There was something strange in your eyes when you look at me today. I hate watching you from the shadows, Gin. I have too though, because I love you and no one can know that. My life's too messed up, I've made to many enemies already. I know you love me too, but I can't hurt you, so you'll never know I love you. So, I'll just have to keep watching you from the shadows and hope that one day I can tell you.  
  
If I need some other love  
Give me more than I can stand  
And when my smile gets old and faded   
Wait around I'll smile again  
  
Why are you heading towards the dungeons? The Gryffindor Common Room is on the seventh floor. You really confuse me, Gin. I really want you to know I love you though, because I know it's killing you to see me flirt with other girls. And you know what, I actually hate it, because they're not you. I just hope that you will wait for me, Gin, because I love you and only you. I can't wait until I can tell you.   
  
Shouldn't be so complicated  
Just hold me and then  
Just hold me again  
  
Where are you going? You look like you're looking for some one. Good thing I brought my invisibility clock. Why couldn't I just be normal, and have a normal life, but then would you still love me? I know you would, I'm not being arrogant, I just know that we're meant to be together. If I had been a normal guy I would be holding you right now, Gin, instead of secretly following you. Merlin, if you knew you'd think I was stalking you, but then I'd just tell you that I love you, but it's not going to happen so I should just stop dreaming.   
  
Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together   
You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent  
  
Ginny, who could you possibly be looking for in the dungeons? Only Slytherins come down here. This is driving me insane! I want to tell you so bad that I love you. But, then I'm also scared that I'll never get to tell you. I won't tell you until Voldemort is defeated, but what if he kills me first? Then I'll have died with out you knowing that I love you. And you'll live the rest of your life not knowing, and I don't think I could die happy with that knowledge, not that I'd die happy if he killed me and I had told you because then I'd be leaving you. I could tell you now, but then you could become a target for Voldemort like Sirius was. Ginny, I don't know what to do.  
  
If I couldn't sleep could you sleep  
Could you paint me better off  
Could you sympathize with my needs  
I know you think I need a lot  
  
But, if I told you then, I would want to be with you all the time and I would be. And if that happened then I'd tell you everything that's on my mind, because I trust more than anyone else. But that would be too much for you or anyone else to handle. Sometimes I can't deal with all my thoughts, I'd get a pensive, but those can be stolen and someone would see al my memories and hand it over to Voldemort. Merlin, life is unfair. I want to tell you so bad.  
  
I started out clean but I'm jaded  
Just phoning it in  
Just breaking the skin  
  
Why are you waiting outside the Slytherin Common Room, now that's just weird, I'm half tempted to take off my invisibility clock and ask, but then you'd know I'm following you. But I still want to know. Are you waiting for someone? There's still so much I need to know about you, and now you're just making me ask more questions. But then, I'm sure there's a lot you don't know about me, like the fact that I love you, and that I never wanted to hide it from you. I'm sorry if you never know but I never wanted to make a mortal enemy at the age of one, I'm sorry.  
  
Start bending me  
It's never enough  
I feel all your pieces  
Start bending me  
Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in  
  
Some one's coming out of the Slytherin Common Room alone. Oh, no it's Malfoy. He looks really deep in thought, ha who would have known, Malfoy actually does have two active brain cells! He doesn't seem to notice Ginny; he's heading in the opposite way. He's walking kind of fast and wait why the hell is Gin following him. Ginny what are you doing, he'll hex you. She's catching up to him.  
"I love you, Draco." What the hell did she just say? He's turning around. But, Gin, I love you.  
  
Shouldn't be so complicated  
Just touch me and then  
Just touch me again 


	4. Fractured Fairytail

Disclaimer: same for story but ha! I wrote the song/poem thing.  
  
A/N: yea, betcha saw the last chapter coming, but hey give me a break it's all part of my master plan. evil smile  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Fractured Fairytale  
  
Fairytales were never as they seemed  
Cinderella's life was hardly a dream  
She was trapped forever as a lonely queen  
Prince charming had lost his wanted gleam  
There was no one on which for her to lean  
  
I thought about it a lot last night. I don't know maybe I should just forget about Harry, that would make my life a lot easier and happier. But, I don't know. I mean he is trying to be friends with me at least, but I don't want to be his friend, I want to be his girlfriend. Sigh Maybe I should do what Hermione suggested. She told me the only way to get his attention was to date someone else, but um hello Hermione I've dated other guys before and he still hasn't noticed me. I just don't know what to do.  
  
Once I was a princess  
I had everything you could dream  
But I lost it all when my prince walked out on me  
My prince walked out on me  
  
Hmmmm, I see I'm not the only one with this problem; Draco keeps looking at Hermione with this disgusting lovesick look. Give it up Draco; you have about as much hope with Hermione as I do with Harry. Well, actually I don't know Draco changed a lot over the summer. I think he refused to join Voldemort. He's been nicer to everyone lately; he hasn't called Ron or me a weasel or Hermione a mud blood in a while. Who knows? Maybe I could solve both our problems. He could get Hermione's attention by dating me and I could get Harry's attention by dating him, because well Draco and Harry are well maybe were mortal enemies, and besides I use to have a crush on the mud blood hating Malfoy. I don't know maybe I should think about this a little more, I mean how would I even get him alone long enough to even ask him out, worse yet how would I convince him too.  
  
Sleeping Beauty awoke to a nightmare  
She found her knight in shinning armor didn't care  
She always wondered why life was so unfair  
She soon wished she had died in the witch's lair  
To her love was something rare  
  
I know how I'll do it. Draco has been spending a lot of time alone lately since he didn't want Crabbe and Goyle to know he didn't join Voldemort. I've seen him walk around the dungeons a few times after everyone's returned to their Common Rooms after dinner. That just might work, I'll walk down to the dungeons around the time I last saw him alone and wait slightly out of sight near the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. I also know the only words Draco has ever wanted to hear come out of someone's mouth, but never had anyone say them. Which is actually really sad. Actually I think dating Draco would be fun, since he's changed he's not really that bad, he's really nice, kind of funny, has a lot of gold, and he's really hott. I think this might work.  
  
You would have thought Belle would have been happy at least  
She was until her husband turned back into a beast  
He freaked out at their anniversary feast  
He didn't even say good-bye in the least  
Well said Belle this is what I get for loving a beast  
  
Harry's been looking at me weird all through dinner, I really wish he would stop that he's giving me the I-don't-know-what-you're-up-to-but-you-better-tell-me look and it's creeping me out. But, whatever, I have other things to worry about right now. There's hardly any Slytherins left at the table right now. I think I'll walk up to the tower put my stuff down turn back around and head towards the dungeons. Why's Harry keep looking at me like that, Merlin, that boy is creeping me out, and now he's coming with me to the tower. If your not going to ask me out Harry don't follow me. Good he went to his dorm, stay there. I never realized how long the walk to the dungeons was before. And I think someone's following me. Every time I check there's no one there, maybe I'm just paranoid. Merlin, the dungeons are cold at night, how do the Slytherins sleep down here? Hmmmm, I think this is the entrance to the Common Room, I think I'll just wait kind of behind this statue and wait for Draco he should be out soon. There he is. I don't think he saw me. I'll just catch up with him he's walking really fast. Well here goes nothing,  
"I love you, Draco."  
  
Fortunately I woke up from that nightmare  
My prince broke my heart and didn't care  
I'm over him and that heart snare  
I found a new Prince and together we make a lovely pair 


	5. You're Still You

Disclaimer: ok back to the I don't own anything but the plot thing, so yea don't sue because hey I didn't say this stuff was mine.  
  
A/N: OK, no more of my songs for the time being, this one is a Josh Groban song called obviously You're Still You. (it's one of my favorites.) Oh, yeah, and this is set in Harry's 6th year and Ginny's 5th year.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
You're Still You  
  
Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
You're face I've memorized  
I idolize just you  
  
It'll never happen. It'll never work. Why? Because I'm muggle born. And yes that's right I love Draco Malfoy. Mud blood hating Draco Malfoy, but then everyone says he's changed since last year. I guess it must be true because he hasn't called me a mud blood or any other type of name since last year. In fact he's been almost nice to me, it's almost eerie. How could anyone change so drastically over a few months? A lot of people are saying that he refused to join Voldemort because he didn't want to end up like his father doing someone else's bidding. I guess that makes sense, even Draco isn't stupid enough to do something like that. But he'll still never feel any love for me because I'm Hermione Granger, a mud blood bookworm.   
  
I look up to you  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you  
  
This isn't the first time I've felt anything but hate for Draco. I had a crush on him once in 2nd year and then again last year, but when we all came back from vacation and I saw that he's changed it turned into a little more than a crush because I thought maybe there was a little more hope. Not that there was much to begin with, hope I mean. If not only because I'm a bookworm and a perfectionist, but because I'm a Gryffindor and worst yet muggle born, and Draco was raised to hate muggle borns. I don't think he feels the same anymore but still, I don't think there's much hope for any type of relationship even a true friendship. But then it couldn't hurt to try, could it? I mean just asking him to go out with me once, not like asking if he'll be my boyfriend, that's something completely different. I don't know maybe I'll think about it a little more.  
  
You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you  
  
But what would I say to him. Should I just walk up to him and be like "Hey do you want to go out with sometime?" Somehow I don't think that will go over too well. It would be just so random. Maybe I should start talking to him more on a regular basis and try and form some kind of friendship, see how we even get along now. Yes, that's probably smarter then just randomly asking the boy out. Yes, yes, that's a grand idea. But what should I talk to him about? Quidditch maybe? No, I don't know much about Quidditch or any sport for that matter. Maybe school. I guess that would be a safe and neutral topic til I know his interests a little better. Oh, I know I'll ask him what we had for homework in potions during Transfiguration tomorrow. Yes, I like that idea!  
  
I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through  
  
Wow, this is really unusual, I'm really excited about a boy. This has never happened before, it's almost scary, but in a good way. Too bad I'm not on gossiping terms with Lavender and all them, they would have so much fun talking about this with me, but oh well maybe I'll go talk to Ginny about it. Where is she? She disappeared after dinner. Maybe she's down in the library, I'll go check there. The halls are really deserted for being so early in the evening. There's not many people in the library either. Ginny's not in here either. Maybe she took a different route back to the tower than I took here. Oh, well maybe she'll be there when I get back. Wait who's that. Someone's coming up from the dungeons. Maybe it's Draco! No, it's Harry, and he kind of looks like he's about to be sick.   
  
And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love   
After all   
You're still you 


	6. As Long As You Love Me

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now then well I'm sorry, but there's just no hope for you.  
  
A/N: This chapters song is As Long as You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys, yes I know there's a wide variety of music types in these songs, but hey whatever.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Long As You Love Me  
  
Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine,  
  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
  
Risking it all in a glance  
  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
  
I can't get you out of my head  
  
Don't care what is written in your history  
  
Ginny? Ginny Weasley just said she loved me. I thought she'd be disowned for something like that. But she said it, and now she's expecting a response form me. What should I say I mean, I like Ginny, but I don't know if I love her. Well Hermione's a lost cause so what the hell.  
  
"Um, do you want to go out with me sometime, Ginny?" She look taken back. I guess she wasn't expecting me to respond like that.   
  
"Well, are you going to say anything?"   
  
"I, um, really wasn't expecting you to say anything, or just laugh or something."   
  
"Well there's a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend you want to get lunch or something."  
  
"Um, sure. That sounds good, where do you want to go?"  
  
"How about the Mystic Café."  
  
"I've never heard of that."  
  
"It's on a little side street, the food's really good. How's that sound to you?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Good, I'll meet you at the front doors of the school when everyone starts to leave."  
  
"Okay, great."  
  
"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, Ginny."  
  
"Alright, good night, Draco."  
  
As long as you're hear with me  
  
She's leaving now; maybe I should have hugged her or something. Well it's a little late for that now, oh well. Ginny might not be Hermione, but this could be fun anyway. She's really nice, funny, apparently she's smart if she figured out where I was so quickly, oh yeah and let's not forget she's hott too. Yeah, this won't be too bad, I mean; I know I'll have some fun. Maybe this'll make Hermione jealous too, but if it doesn't hey I like Gin, I use to have a crush on her in second year and then again in forth. Yeah, this'll be fun.  
  
I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are  
  
Where you're from   
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Ok, so enough thinking back to my walk. I don't know where I'll end up tonight, last time I somehow ended up in the Astronomy Tower. Well I guess I won't end up there if I keep heading down. Maybe I'll go to the kitchens tonight, I'm kind of hungry I didn't eat dinner tonight. Guess I should turn right here. Hmmm, what am I going to talk to Ginny about all afternoon? Quidditch maybe, or I don't know she's really smart, maybe we should talk about school, and she hates potions and Snape. Quidditch would probably be better since she's a Gryffindor chaser now, so she obviously likes it. Yeah, that's a good idea, and since one conversation usually leads to the next I guess I'm good, or maybe she'll have some ideas, yeah, she's smart, I'm sure everything will be fine.  
  
Every little thing that you've said and done  
  
Feels like it's deep within me  
  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
  
It seems like we're meant to be  
  
This is one bizarre school; tickle a pear get into the kitchens. Apparently I have company.   
  
"Hungry, Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, Draco hi!"  
  
"I thought you went back to the Tower."  
  
"Oh, no I didn't eat much at dinner, so I decided to come down say hi to Dobby and get a little something to eat."  
  
"Who's Dobby?  
  
"Mister Malfoy, sir, I am Dobby, sir." a small house elf said handing me a pumpkin pastry.  
  
"Hello, Dobby, that's an um interesting pair of sock you're wearing."  
  
"Ms. Granger made them for me for Christmas last year. Socks is Dobby's favorite clothes, sir."   
  
"Oh, well that was nice of her." I forgot Hermione had a soft spot for elves.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Gin?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Sure, I believe you." She has a cute laugh.  
  
"I think I'm going to go back to the Tower."  
  
"Want me to walk with you?"  
  
"Um sure."  
  
So, I'm walking her back to her dorm, this is kind of fun. She's so energetic, well at least she hasn't run out of things to say yet, there hasn't been any awkward silences. She's telling me about how her brothers use to levitate things around her old town and confuse the townspeople, she's really animated talker too. She really does have a cute laugh. Damn we're already back to the tower.  
  
"Good night, Draco."  
  
"Good night, Gin," I kissed her on the cheek "see you tomorrow."  
  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
  
But I guess it shows  
  
When you look into my eyes  
  
What you did and where you're coming from  
  
I don't care  
  
As long as you love me 


	7. But Home Is Nowhere

Disclaimer: Don't sue me I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
A/N: Ok this song is But Home is Nowhere by my favorite band AFI.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
But Home Is Nowhere  
  
Twenty-six years and  
  
Seems like I've just begun to understand  
  
My intimate is no one  
  
When the director sold the show  
  
Who bought its last rights?  
  
They cut the cast the music and the lights  
  
I can't believe she just said that to him. Ginny! No Gin, you were suppose to wait for me. I can't believe this. How could she have gone and done something stupid like fall in love with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, of all the boys at this school it had to be Draco Malfoy. I don't have anything against him anymore, but it's just so unlike Ginny. I was so shocked when she said that I almost dropped my invisibility clock, and that just would have lead to some interesting questions. I can't believe this though; I thought Ginny at least liked me. She's been dropping hints since her first year. Maybe if I had just told her last night in the Common Room this wouldn't have happened. Well probably not, if she "loves" Malfoy. I gotta get out of here.  
  
This is my line  
  
This is eternal  
  
How did I ever end up here?  
  
Discarnate. Preternatural.  
  
My prayers to disappear  
  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
  
To this nature, so unnatural I remain alone  
  
I don't know where I'm going, but I guess I'm far enough away to take off my invisibility clock. I think I'm near the library. Oh, shit there's Hermione. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Oh, no go away. Why's she looking at me like that?  
  
"Harry, are you okay?"   
  
"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine."   
  
"Are you sure? You look really pale."  
  
"Yeah, I fine, I just feel a little sick that's all."  
  
"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Yeah, right Hermione I'm pretty sure Madam Pomfrey doesn't have any potion or cure that will make me feel better.  
  
"No, I think I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I think I just need something to eat. I'm going to go down to the kitchens."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, no that's ok. I'm fine I'll see you later in the Common Room."  
  
"Okay, Harry, bye." She turned around and walked back the library.  
  
Twenty-six years end  
  
Still speaking in these tongues  
  
Such revelations  
  
While understood by no one  
  
When the new actor stole the show  
  
Who questioned his grace?  
  
Please clear the house of ill-acquired taste  
  
Guess I'll go to the kitchens. I am kind of hungry. Maybe talking to Dobby will cheer me up a little. I doubt it though, I still can't believe it. Draco Malfoy? When the hell did this happen? Merlin, Gin must be one of the most confusing people on this earth. No wait scratch that, in this universe. Wait where the hell am I? I'm pretty sure this isn't the way to the kitchens. Oh, right, I was suppose to turn left back there. Okay, now where's that damn pear picture. Right, there it is. This really is a strange school, I have to trickle a fruit to get into the kitchens. And what's worse is the stupid thing giggles too. Whatever, I have more to think about then a giggling pear, like Ginny and her newly developed insanity over Draco.  
  
Give me something  
  
Give me something  
  
Give me something real  
  
Can't solve this puzzle  
  
"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is so happy to see you again!" Ow yeah thanks for ramming into my leg again Dobby, that just completed my night, I think I have a bruise the size of a hippogriff now.  
  
"Hi, Dobby. How's it going?"  
  
"Wonderful! Dobby loves living at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore has just given Winkey and Dobby raises. Winkey is excepting pay for her work now, Harry Potter!"  
  
"That's great Dobby. Where is Winkey?"  
  
" She is cleaning the Great Hall. Did you want something to eat, Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Whatever you have left over from desert."  
  
"We has lots of sweets left over, here look." Well at least there's something decent to eat.   
  
"Is Ms. Hermione Granger, still leaving socks and hats in the Common Room?"  
  
"I think so, Dobby, but I haven't seen her knitting anything lately we've had a lot of homework."  
  
"Oh, will you please tell Ms. Hermione that Dobby likes her socks very much."  
  
"Sure Dobby, no problem."  
  
"Hungry, Potter?"  
  
Great just who I wanted to see.  
  
Everyday another small piece can't be found  
  
I lay strewn across the floor  
  
Pieced up in sorrow  
  
The pieces are lost  
  
These pieces don't fit  
  
Pieced together incomplete and empty 


	8. This Celluloid Dream

Disclaimer: same as all other chapters.  
  
A/N: Exams are so pointless and need to be abolished hence why I have not updated my story but since I have also not gotten any reviews in a while I suppose maybe no ones been reading, but hey you know I don't have control over that so yeah anyways this chapter's song is This Celluloid Dream once again by AFI.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
This Celluloid Dream  
  
Calling tears from deep inside,  
Oh you're so exquisite.  
And in the mirror, all midnight eyes  
Oh, if I could remain, but its just a visit  
All midnight eyes read "vacancy"  
  
Malfoy was exactly who I wanted to see on my journey to the kitchens, the guy who just stole Ginny from me!  
"Yeah, actually I am, Malfoy."  
"Mister Malfoy, sir, you're back!" squeaked Dobby  
"Back?"  
"Yeah, I met Ginny down here and she left a few minutes after I got here, so I offered to walk her back to the Gryffindor Tower before I really ate anything."

_Yeah, go ahead Malfoy shrug like it's no big deal. It's no big deal that you just stole the girl I love from me.  
_

"That was nice of you. Why? Are you and Ginny going out or something, you've never done anything like that before."  
"Well, yeah, I guess we are sort of going out, well we're going out this weekend anyway, but just to lunch. Why so interested, Potter?"  
"Just looking out for my _friend_, Malfoy, that's all."  
"You sure that's all, Potter?"  
"Yes, Ginny's my best friend's little sister and my friend, I'm just looking out for her."  
"I think Ginny can look after herself."  
"Sure. Hey Dobby do you have anymore pumpkin pastries?"  
"No, I'm sorry Harry Potter, Mister Malfoy just ate the last one, sir."

_Great Malfoy steal my girl and my desert thanks a lot.  
_  
To the lovely dancing lights  
I begged,  
"May I cut in?"  
But they never stopped  
Playing "their song"  
  
"Where are you taking Ginny?"   
"The Mystic Café for lunch."

_How can you reply so casually you have to know I love Ginny?_ _Wait what the hell is the Mystic Café?  
_

"Where the hell's that?"  
"Silvam Road in Hogsmeade."  
"Oh, so you're having lunch."  
"Yes, Potter, why do you care so much?"  
"I don't, I'm just trying to make conversation."

_Bull, I want to know every detail.  
_

"Oh, what are you Granger and Weasley doing?"  
'Ron's going somewhere with his girlfriend, so I don't know what Hermione and me are doing, maybe just go to the Three Broomsticks or something."  
"Weasley's got a girlfriend?"

_Haha laugh it up Draco.  
_

"Yeah, she's in Ravenclaw."  
"Wow, there's a shocker."   
  
Of a joyous song they sing  
I've heard whispers  
On a freezing note, I resonate  
  
You know, Malfoy I'd really rather not be in the same room as you right now, well maybe just to hit you nothing more. Yeah, that would make me happy, very happy.  
"You and Hermione spend a lot of time together."

_Whoa, where the hell did that come from?  
_

"Yeah, I guess since Ron started going out with Gwen, you know the Ravenclaw."  
"Anything other then a friendship going on?"

_Why the hell do you care?  
_

"No, why?"  
"Just making conversation, and well you two always look so cozy together."

_What the hell are you on?  
_

"No, nothing's going on."  
"Oh, just wondering. I heard you have an invisibility cloak."  
"Where did you hear that from?"  
"People talk, Potter, is it true?"  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"Where do you sneak around in it?  
"Usually down here.'  
"Anywhere else?"  
"Not really, no."  
"Hmmm, there's much more interesting things you could do you know."  
"I know."  
"Then why don't you?"  
"I don't know. Why do you care?"  
"I don't just wondering."  
"Sure."  
  
Just like romantic verses  
Just like a joyous end   
Just like a memory   
It twists me  
  
"Well, Potter, I'm full and now I think I'll leave."  
"Yeah, alright see you later."  
"Yeah, we'll have to have another little chat soon."

_Not bloody likely.  
_

"Yeah, alright see you Malfoy."  
"Potter." Yeah, Yeah, leave take my girl and my food and act like we're friends, not in this lifetime Malfoy. We may be on the same side of this fight but we're sure as hell are not friends. Thump. Ah, who the hell else is here? Hermione, Merlin, why won't you people just leave me alone tonight?  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Oh, I just came to see if you were okay."  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." _Now go away._  
"Oh, I just saw Malfoy leave." Yeah, thanks for reminding me.  
"Yeah, so?"  
'Were you guys talking or something."  
"Yeah, he was telling me that he just asked Ginny out."

_Maybe I should ask Hermione for a good hex for him, but then she'd know what was going on._

"Oh, really is she going to?"

_She looks a little put out; Hermione didn't like Malfoy did she? No, she couldn't, Hermione has too much sense for that.  
_

"Yeah, they're going to some Café in Hogsmeade this weekend."  
"Oh, what are we doing this weekend?"  
"I don't know."  
  
You land as lightly as new snow  
Cinematic  
Onto the melting boy,  
And melt away  
  
Hmmm, I'm having a thought here, maybe I should ask Hermione out on a date. I know she doesn't like me like that and nothing's going to come of it, but maybe it'll make Ginny jealous or something. I mean come on it's worth a shot.  
"Hey, 'Mione, I was thinking, maybe um could we try going out on a date? You know maybe trying being girlfriend and boyfriend, and if it doesn't work we can just go back to being friends." Wow, way to go, Harry that was intelligent.  
"Um. . . Sure, Harry."

_Wow, really wasn't expecting a yes._

"Oh, good, do you want to go out to lunch or something in Hogsmeade this Saturday?"  
"Sure. Where?"  
"I don't really know, how about someplace we've never been to. We'll go down there this weekend and look around for someplace we've never eaten before."  
"Ok, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
In the glitter,  
In the dark  
Sunk into velvet  
Praying this will never end  
  
"I guess we should go back to the Common Room now. What time is it?" I never have my watch with me anymore.  
"Oh, it's almost 11. If someone catches us in the corridors we'll get detention."

_Haha typical Hermione never for the adventure.  
_

"I have my cloak with me. We might have to duck down a little because I've grown a little and it doesn't quite hit the floor anymore when I'm standing straight."  
"Oh, alright." I guess maybe I should hold her hand or something on the way back to the Tower. We reached the Tower without passing anyone.  
"See, Hermione, you were worried for nothing."   
"Yeah, you're right I guess. I'm going to bed now, good night."  
"Good night, 'Mione." Maybe I should kiss her on the cheek; yeah I guess that's right.  
  
In the shadow of a star  
In static pallor  
I realized I never began  
All the colors upon leaving will turn to gray


	9. Torn

A/N: I'm sorry to anyone who read this chapter earlier today, I updated the wrong file, the other one was missing a page and a half and I'm really sorry about it. This chapter's song is Torn by Natalie Imbruglia. Please R/R!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Torn  
  
I though I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm  
He came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adore  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine I'm torn  
  
I really can't believe that just happened. I mean not only did Harry just ask me out, but also Draco asked Ginny out. What the hell is wrong with this world? Draco and Ginny are one of the most unlikely pair I've ever heard of, but then Draco and me weren't much better I guess. But, still I can't believe this, Draco and Ginny? It's so wrong. And Ginny actually said yes? Wow, I thought she told me everything, but she never told me she liked Draco in any way, shape, or form. I just can't believe this. I wonder where she is. Well she's probably in her dormitory as it is almost 11:30, and I didn't see her in the Common Room. She's probably almost asleep; I should wait till tomorrow to talk to her, she'll know something's up if I come barging into her dorm this late asking her questions about Draco. I thought she liked Harry anyway. I'm so confused. Draco never expressed any interest in Ginny before, and Ginny's never expressed any interest in Draco. What the hell's going on in this school? I'm so confused; I think a good night's sleep would help. I'm really tired, but I'm not sure I could even sleep tonight.   
  
I'm all out of faith   
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide-awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
  
Okay, so I didn't even sleep last night, not only because of the whole Ginny/Draco thing, but also because of the sudden change in Harry. I mean why all of the sudden does he want to date me? It doesn't make any sense. Harry never expressed any kind of romantic interest or even anything more then friendly interest in me before. It was just like out of the blue 'Hey, Hermione do you want to go out with me?'. I mean come on that was just so random. There must be something going on that I don't know about. Harry hasn't even expressed any real interest in girls since he had that fight with Cho Chang last year. But then he has been a little preoccupied with everything with Voldemort and Sirius dying. Harry also tends to keep things to himself, so he could have liked or possibly even loved me from first year and I never would have know because he just likes to keep his emotions to himself and not act on them. Sigh What time is it? Damn, I should probably get up and get ready for school and find Ginny at breakfast, I would really like to find a few things out.  
  
So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light  
Which crawled beneath my veins   
And now I don't care  
I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch I'm torn  
  
Maybe I should check her dorm first, she might still be getting ready. The door's closed, I should knock.  
"Ginny? Are you in there?"  
"No, sorry, Hermione, Ginny already went down to breakfast about 5 minutes ago."  
"Thanks Kathy." Damn it. Great now I have to go find her. She's probably half way to the Great Hall if she hasn't stopped to talk to anyone. Oh, good Ron's in the Common Room, maybe he's seen Ginny.  
"Hey, Ron, have you seen your sister this morning?"  
"Yeah, she just left for breakfast. Why?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to talk to her about something. Thanks bye!" Good she's probably not even down the hall yet. Yeah, there she is.  
"Hey, Gin!"  
"Oh, hey, Hermione. Going to breakfast?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, good we can walk down together I wanted to talk to you about something anyway."   
Like what you're going out with Draco and didn't even bother to tell me?  
"Oh, really, I wanted to talk to you too."  
"Okay, you tell me first."  
"Well two things, first I heard you're going out with Draco, and Harry asked me out last night."   
She stopped dead, good.  
"How did you know that, and when did Harry ask you out?"   
"Harry told me last night right before he asked me out. I didn't know you liked Draco. How come you didn't tell me?"  
"Um. . . well, I didn't tell anyone, because I didn't want anyone to know."  
"Well you could have told me I wouldn't have told anyone."   
She has a guilty look on her face.  
"I know, I don't know why I didn't tell you. How come you didn't tell me you like Harry?"  
Oh, so we're going to play this game huh?  
"Oh, well I'm not really sure if I like Harry more then a friend, but I guess I'll find out this weekend at Hogsmeade."  
"Oh, where are you and Harry going to do?"  
"We're not sure yet. Are you and Draco going to Hogsmeade together?"  
"Yeah, we're going to a café he found called the Mystic Café."   
We walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence.  
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide-awake   
And I can see   
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn  
  
I guess I really can't be mad at Ginny for going out with Draco. She didn't know I liked him, and I never did anything about liking him. It's not her fault, she just didn't know. And either did Draco. So I can't blame either one of them. Oh, here comes Harry and Ron. I expect Ron will take a little detour to the Ravenclaw table though before he comes over here. Yeah, there he goes. And Harry's coming over to sit next to me. Not that that's any different from what he does everyday.   
"Good morning, Hermione. Hey, Gin."  
"Morning, Harry"  
"Hi, Harry." Ginny said.   
Oh, great here comes Draco too. This should be interesting; I hope Ron's not watching.  
"Hey, Ginny."  
"Morning, Draco." He turned to Harry and I.  
"Granger, Potter."  
"Malfoy." we said together.  
"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute."  
"Sure." She got up and left the hall with him. When they left Harry turned to me and said.  
"That is possibly the weirdest pairing I've ever seen."  
"Yeah, I know that's almost as weird as who's sitting over there with Loony Lovegood."  
Harry almost spilled his oatmeal on his lap.  
"Neville?"  
"Yeah, they've been seen together a lot lately."  
"Damn, there's got to be something in the water in this school."  
  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right I'm torn   
  
Harry hasn't said anything about asking me out last night, and it's almost dinner! Maybe he really didn't maybe I dreamed that. No, I didn't because then how would I have known that Draco asked Ginny out.   
"So, 'Mione, have you thought about where you want to go on Saturday?"  
Oh, Harry so you decided to remember now, right when Ron decides to join us.  
"What's so special about Saturday?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, Harry and me are going on a date."   
Wow this is a little more embarrassing then I thought it would be.  
"When did this happen?"   
Gee, Ron do you want to sound a little more surprised?  
"Last night." Harry responded.  
"And you two didn't tell?"  
"Ron, it's no big deal."   
Yeah, that's right Harry, it is no big deal.  
"Well, it's kinda nice to know that your two best friends are going out."  
"Technically, Ron, we haven't even gone out yet."  
"Oh, well it still would have been nice to know."  
"Sorry, Ron."  
"It's ok. Wonder what's for dinner. I'm hungry."   
Great another walk to the Great Hall in silence. I can't believe Harry didn't tell Ron he was or did ask me out. There seems to be some serious gaps in communication going around this school.  
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide-awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
  
Wow, Draco must really like Ginny, they're walking into the hall together. Oh, no, Ron doesn't look too happy about this.   
"What's Malfoy doing with Ginny?"  
Harry and me both flinched, this might be a nasty shock for him, Ron still doesn't like Malfoy.  
"Err, they're going out." I said really quickly  
"THEY'RE WHAT?"   
He started across the hall and Harry ran after him.  
"Ron, don't."  
"But Malfoy's with my sister."  
"Ron, really it's okay, Malfoy's not going to do anything to her. They've only been going out since last night, really it's fine."  
"But, Ginny's my sister, and he's, he's Malfoy!"  
I caught up to them.  
"Ron, Ginny can take care of herself, it's fine. Don't make a scene. Talk to her calmly after dinner in the Common Room. Okay?"  
"Fine."  
I guess Ron saw he wouldn't win that fight. He's starting to wise up a little, but that still doesn't stop him from shooting Malfoy looks full of venom. This should prove to be an interesting night. Poor Ginny.  
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm shamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn. . . 


	10. Black and Blue

Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Song by New Found Glory, another wonderful band. Please R/R!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Black and Blue  
  
It's time you open your eyes  
And wake up to the morning  
Today calls out your name  
And I can never be the same  
  
So Ron just came over to me and told me he wants to talk to me after dinner in the Common Room; he look pretty mad about something, but didn't tell me what. Hermione came over and told me that he had just seen Draco and me walk into the hall and wanted to kill Draco right then and there. Great. This is just what I need and interrogation by my older brother. Sometimes he takes his big brother roles too far. At least it's just him, if the rest of my brother's knew, I'm pretty sure Draco would already be dead. They can really over protective sometimes. But I guess that's what happens when you're the only girl in a family of older brothers. I really wish they would all realize that I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I don't need them to watch me anymore, I'm not five years old. I guess I should go back to the Common Room and get this over with now. I hope Harry and Hermione stay so Ron doesn't get too out of hand, and maybe I can see if Harry is jealous. Probably not though, if he asked out Hermione. Well there goes my plan.  
  
Without you  
Ruining my life  
That's what you seem to be the best at  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Ron's sitting over by the windows, and good Harry and Hermione are with him.  
"Hey, Ron. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Are you going out with Draco Malfoy?"  
Hi, how nice to see you too Ron, I'm fine thanks. Don't beat around the bush or anything, come on now tell me what's really on your mind, big brother. He's really irritating sometimes.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Ginny, you can't go out with Malfoy?"  
"And why not?"  
"Because he's Malfoy?"  
"Thank you that explained everything for me, maybe you should give me an actual reason."  
"Well, A. He's Draco Malfoy. B. His father's right in You-Know-Who's inner circle. C. He's just not a nice guy."  
'Well, Ron, I don't think it's up to you who I date now is it?"  
"Ginny, you just can't go out with a guy like that!"  
"A guy like what?"  
"A guy that made fun of all of us for years, a guy who could turn to the Dark Side at any minute!"  
"Ron, you don't even know Draco! He's changed completely and he's not going to turn to the Dark Side! It's a well known fact that he refused to join You-Know-Who."  
"You don't know that!"  
"Yes I do!"  
"How?"  
"I've talked to him, Ron, I'm getting to know Draco."  
"Ginny, you just can't date a Malfoy!"  
"Well, let's see what Harry and Hermione think."  
"Fine, Harry what do you think?"   
Maybe I shouldn't have done that Harry looks really uncomfortable, hmmm even a little jealous maybe? No, I'm just imagining that, he likes Hermione not me, sadly.  
"Well, I think maybe Ginny has the right to decide for herself, but she should be careful." he stopped with a look from Ron, "Not that going out with Malfoy is a wonderful idea or anything."  
Yeah, thanks, Harry.  
"Hermione?"  
"Well, Harry's right, Ginny does have the right to decide for herself and I support her decision."  
"Thanks, Hermione!"  
"Now, Ron, what do you think?"  
He looks like he could throw a punch at both of them.  
"I don't like it, but all right I won't kill Malfoy, unless he does something to you. If he does you have to tell me and I'll do something about it. Okay?"  
"Fair enough. Now I think I should finish my homework."  
  
Being drowned. . .  
That's more then I could say for anyone else  
I can't sleep  
Cause it's only four in the morning  
  
Well that went better then expected; I thought Ron would completely lose it. But then he is starting to mature a little, finally. I really don't have that much homework tonight, just potions, as usual. I hate Professor Snape; I wish he would stick himself in one of those jars filled with slimy whatever and store himself on the wall for all eternity. Well I better get started. Let's see, let's see well I need to look up the ingredients for the Anti-allergy potion, and explain their uses. Ok here goes. 'The first ingredient, cat fur, is used to represent all allergic substances that can be cured by the brewing of this potion. . .'   
What time is it? 10:00, wow it's almost been two hours and one more sentence and I'm done! Okay, time for bed. Where's my bag? Under the table, yup, there it is.  
"Hey, Gin."  
What does Harry want?  
"Hi, Harry."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Putting my homework away, I was just about to go to bed, I'm really tired tonight."  
"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something."  
"Okay, go ahead."  
"Why are you going out with Malfoy?"  
"Oh, well um, since he came back this year he's been a lot nicer to me and I wanted to get to know him. Why?"  
"Oh, no reason, I was just wondering, but um be careful around him. I know everyone thinks he's changed, but I'm not really sure."  
Are you sure that's the reason, Harry, or do you want to tell me something else maybe?  
"Um, okay. Thanks, Harry."  
"Sure, good night."  
"Good night."  
  
I think I ran out of dreams  
And I can never be the same   
Without you  
Ruining my life  
  
Well, that was weird. Harry really never cared about who I dated before. Maybe he is a little jealous. But then maybe he's just looking out for me. Yeah, it's probably the latter. Harry will never look at me as more then a friend, or worse his best friends little sister. Well that's a depressing note to go to bed on, maybe I'll read for a little while then go to bed. Yeah, reading always clears my mind. Hmmm, I've wanted to start this new muggle book I bought over the summer anyways. Where is it? Right there it is, "The Princess Diaries" The lady in the bookstore told me it was suppose to be really good, then she told me about how it was made into a movie, whatever that means. I always hated going into muggle store, but I need some new books that weren't about magic.  
  
That's what you seem to be the best at  
Yeah, yeah, yea  
Being drowned. . . That's more that I can say for everyone else  
How can you say that you love me?  
  
I fell asleep last night reading, it's a really interesting book. But anyways, I have ten minutes to get ready for breakfast. I can't believe it's only Thursday. Well two days until Saturday. Wow, I'm actually excited about going out with Draco. Hmmm, who knew? Well I better get going down to breakfast. The Common Room looks really empty this morning. Well Harry's here.   
"Good morning, Harry."  
"Hey, Gin."  
"Where is everybody?"  
"Um, I don't know maybe a lot of people over slept or something this morning."  
"Yeah, maybe, I'm going to breakfast. Are you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright then let's go."  
Harry seems really quiet this morning. I keep asking him questions and he's giving me really short answers. I'm running out of things to say.   
"Harry, is something wrong?"  
"No."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright."  
We're almost to the Great Hall; I hope Hermione or someone is there so this awkward silence can end.  
"Hey, Ginny!"  
Draco just came out of the Great Hall carrying a covered plate.  
"Hi, Draco."  
I'm sure I just heard Harry groan.  
"I'll see you later, Ginny."  
"So, do you want to eat breakfast with me this morning?"  
"Sure."  
"Um, well to avoid some likely confrontations from both your house and my house, maybe we should eat breakfast somewhere else."  
"Sure, how about on the steps outside the main doors."  
"Okay, I um took some different things from the Great Hall."  
"Good, let's go."  
  
When the world around you is changing  
How can you say that you love me?  
When it's only eleven-thirty  
Ruining my life  
That's what you seem to be the best at 


	11. First date

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff J.K Rowling's name wouldn't be on the front of the books now would it?  
  
A/N: This chapter's song is "First Date" by Blink 182. Okay, now who didn't see that one coming? Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
First Date  
  
In the car I just can't wait  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
  
It's almost time for me to go meet Ginny. I can't believe it's already Saturday, this week went by so quickly. I spent a lot of time with her over the course of the week. I hoped to get to know her a little better before actually going out to avoid any awkward silences, which were sure to happen, no matter how our first meeting went. And of course also to make Hermione jealous. But then I heard that she and Potter were going out now. Harry Potter always gets what he wants. Maybe it won't work out between them since they were such good friends before and don't want to ruin that or something and my plan will still work. Who knows? I'd better get going down to the entrance hall, I'm suppose to meet Ginny there in ten minutes and it's a long walk from the dungeons.  
  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
Just in time, everyone's starting to leave now. You have to go down the main stairway to get here from the Gryffindor Tower and I don't see Ginny, maybe I should wait there. There she is, coming down the stairs.  
"Hey, Gin."  
Great Potter, Hermione, Weasley and I dunno some random Ravenclaw girl are right behind her. Oh, I guess that's Weasley's girlfriend. Hmmm, who knew?  
"Hey, Draco."  
"Ready to go?"  
"Of course."  
Merlin, Weasley, you don't have to look at me that way. I'm not going to do anything to your sister. It's not like I'm going to marry her or anything, it's just a date mind your own business, you too, Potter.  
"If you dare try anything on my sister, I swear I will kill you, Malfoy."  
Yeah, thanks for the heads up Weasley.  
"Relax, Weasley, your sister's perfectly safe with me."  
"Alright, but if you try even the smallest thing, I swear I will curse you."  
"Don't worry about Ginny."  
"Come on, Ron, let's go."   
I'm guessing that Ravenclaw is really his girlfriend, what was her name Gretchen? Gwendolyn? Gwen, yeah that was it! Yeah, that's right keep walking all of you. Okay now that that's settled.  
"So what do you want to do first, Gin?"  
"Hmmm, I don't know, how about the joke shop?"  
"Sure."   
"Fred and George are thinking about setting up a new location in Hogsmeade, since the one in Diagon Alley is doing so well."  
"Really, good your brothers are really geniuses when it comes to that kind of stuff, and besides I need some of those snack boxes they were making. History of Magic is just so boring sometimes or you know all the time."  
Haha, there's that cute laugh of hers again.  
  
Let's go don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this night last forever  
  
This is actually really fun. I'm having a really good time with Ginny. She's so talkative, but in a good way, so there's none of those silences I worried about.  
"So, Draco, where to next?"  
"Well, it's 12:30, do you want to go get lunch?"  
"Sure, lead the way."  
We went down the main road almost to the end of the village were Silvam Road is.   
"We're almost there."  
"I've never been in this part of the village before, I usually stay around the Three Broomsticks and places like that."  
"Well, yeah, hardly anybody at Hogwarts knows about this, it's used mostly by the people who live here, but they don't mind having a few newcomers now and then."  
We walked the rest of the way in silence and when we came to the café, Ginny let out a little sigh.  
"Something wrong?"  
"You know what this looks like?"  
"Erm. . .a café?"  
"No, it looks like the little café that you see in French books."  
"Well, um, cafes are French I think."  
"Oh, well I guess that would make sense. Let's go in."  
I held the door for her, and we went in.  
"What do you want?"  
"What's good?"  
"Well, I usually just get some kind of sandwich and coffee."  
"Hmmm, well yea that sounds good, but hot chocolate instead."  
We gave our orders to the waitress who had just come over and Ginny immediately started talking again.  
"So, how did you find this place?"  
'Oh, I wanted to be alone for a little while during forth year, so I ditched Crabbe and Goyle, and started walking around to edges of the village and I found this place. I was kind of hungry so I decided to check it out. So when I need time to think now, I just come here."  
"How did you ditch Crabbe and Goyle?"  
"Haha, I told them there was an all you can carry candy sale going on at Honeyduke's and I'd meet them there later. Those two will really fall for anything."  
"Well I never really imagined they were very bright."  
"They're not."  
  
When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
  
We ate pretty much in silence, except for saying a few random things about our lunches.  
"Here's your check."  
I picked it up and put the coins on the table.  
"Oh, Draco, you don't have to pay for me, we'll split it."  
She blushed bright red.  
"No, I got it, Gin."  
I forgot she is a Weasley and Weasleys don't except being paid for or anything like that.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, come on. What do you want to do now?"  
"Do you want to go back up to school and walk around the grounds for a while?"  
"Sure, let's walk around the lake."  
As we walked back up to school I looked up at the sky, because it suddenly got a little darker and colder.  
"Oh, no."  
"What?"  
"It looks like it's going to storm."  
"I like the rain."  
"Really? I never met anyone who actually liked when it rained, Gin."  
"Rain is really pretty, and I think lightning and thunder are really amazing."  
"Why?"  
"Because of the relationship they have. One causes the other; I always thought things like that were really interesting."  
"Well if it starts to rain we can sit on the steps outside the Entrance Hall and watch it if you want."  
"That sounds like fun. Look there's the giant squid."  
There was a rumble of thunder, and the sky opened up.  
"I hear thunder."  
"Let's head back to the school then."  
We ran the whole way back to the school because of the sudden downpour.  
  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
  
"I guess it would be a smart thing to do, if we used the drying spell instead of sitting here freezing."  
"Right, good idea."  
So we both did the drying spell, but Ginny still seemed to be cold, but then she was only wearing her robe on top of her regular clothes. What was she thinking it's almost November.  
"Do you want my cloak, Gin?"  
"Oh, no I'm fine, thanks."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't believe you. Here take it."  
I took off my cloak and but it around her shoulders.  
"Thanks, Draco, but you didn't have to, now you'll be cold."  
"No, I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow, the lightning is really close there was barely three second in between that flash and the thunder. Maybe we should go inside, just in case."  
"Alright, but do you still want to watch the storm?"  
"Sure, but where are we going to go?"  
"Where do you usually watch them?"  
"In my dorm, so that's not going to work."  
"We could go to one of the towers around the school. How about the one near the owlery?"  
"Sure."  
We were about half way there when we ran into Professor Snape.  
"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley? What is going on here?"  
"Nothing, sir, Ginny and I were just going to watch the storm."  
"Watch the storm, why?"  
"Ginny was explaining about the relationship between thunder and lightning to me and I'm not quite sure I understand, so she was going to show me."  
"I see."  
His eyes darted to my cloak that Ginny was still wearing. I guess it's pretty obvious that it's mine considering it had the Slytherin emblem on it and not the Gryffindor one.   
"So, sir, if you don't mind we're going to find a window with a good view of the grounds, so maybe I'll understand."  
"Alright, but Draco I would like to meet with you later, we need to discuss something about your last potions test."  
"Yes, sir. When?"  
"Tomorrow, 11 A.M. in my office. Now go watch the storm."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Let's go don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this night last forever  
  
Ginny waited until we were at the top of the tower to speak again.  
"Well, that was a little weird."  
"Yeah, I know, and I don't think he wants to talk to me about a test. The last one we took we got back yesterday and I did fine and he didn't say anything to me about it."  
"Hmmm, I guess he wasn't expecting to see us together being friendly."  
"Yeah, he probably also wasn't expecting to see you wearing my cloak."  
"Oh, I forgot, do you want it back?"  
"No, not right now."  
"Okay."  
We were both silent for a while, just watching the storm.  
"Draco, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why did your family always hate my family?"  
"Wow, well um, my father isn't were um muggle friendly and prides himself on being a pureblood, and for a while I believed in that kind of stuff too mostly because that's how I was raised. And well your family, well okay, mostly your dad was really interested in muggles and how they lived without magic and all that, and all of you didn't care what kind of blood another witch or wizard had and well I guess my family couldn't accept that because you were all purebloods."  
"How come you don't believe that anymore?"  
"Well, over the summer, my father said that it was time for me to join the Dark Lord, but my mother said that she wouldn't have her son made into a Deatheater at 16. She also said that she didn't want to have any part of the Dark Side this time. Secretly, I don't really think that my parents even loved each other I always thought it was one of those keep the blood pure marriages and get rich while you're at it things. So my mother and me packed up a few things and fled the house, we kept moving around; I'm not sure where she is now. She told Dumbledore and I'm suppose to stay with him over the summer, so my father doesn't find me and he's finding a place for my mother so she's safe and I can see her again. I never really thought my mother had it in her to be evil like my father, but I also didn't think she had it in her to defy my father like that she always just went along with what he said, I think she was forced into it by him and her family. So now that most her family is gone and the Dark lord is back she doesn't want any part of it and she doesn't want me to either. Which to tell you the truth I don't want to either. I know what the Dark lord does to his servants and well we'll just say it's not nice and I don't want that, I believe more in Dumbledore anyway."  
"Wow, Draco, I really never would have guessed last year that you didn't want anything like that."  
"Well over the summer I had time to think about it and I just decided that it's not worth killing other s or getting myself killed for some power hungry maniac. And, Gin, I'd really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone what I've just told you, I don't want anyone to know, in fact you're the only person who knows."  
"Why did you tell me, if it's that personal?"  
"I don't know, but I guess it's because I really trust you."  
"Draco, we've only really talked over the past week. How can you trust me with something like that so soon, not I mean that you shouldn't. It's just a little shocking that's all.  
"I don't know, but I do. We should go down to dinner, it should be starting soon."  
"Alright."  
  
Let's go, don't wait this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever 


	12. I Don't Wanna Know

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I'd be a rich girl, but I'm not so there ya go.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've been on vacation and people have been visiting and my computer hates me and what not but yeah, so here we go. This chapter's song is by New Found Glory  
  
Chapter 12  
  
I Don't Wanna Know  
  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know  
  
Okay, Hermione asked me to meet her in the Common Room. So I'm waiting here alone because Ron went to meet Gwen at the half waypoint between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Common Rooms. He said he'd wait for us there. I really can't imagine what's taking Hermione so long to get ready she said she was going to meet 10 minutes ago. I have half a mind to ask the next girl who comes down the steps to go see what's taking her so long. Someone's coming down now. Oh, good it's Hermione.  
"Hey, Harry!"  
"Hey, 'Mione!" I can feel myself going red, why am I going red Hermione and me are friends; I'm never embarrassed around her.  
"Ready to go then?"  
"Yeah, what took you so long?"  
"Oh, Lavender was going through my jewelry because she wanted to borrow something, but there were some things I didn't want her to borrow because well they're kind of valuable and you know Lavender isn't the most careful person in the world, so I wanted to be there so I could see what she was taking."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Where's Ron?"  
"We're suppose to meet him and Gwen half way between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Common Rooms."  
"Which would be where?"  
"The steps leading to the Entrance Hall."  
"Hey, wait you guys!" Oh, no not now Ginny.  
"Hey, Gin." Hermione said to her  
"Hi."  
"Hey, Harry, Hermione. You guys going down to the Entrance Hall?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can I walk with you? That's where I'm meeting Draco." Why he's not good enough for you. He's a slimy Slytherin.  
"Sure, but we're meeting Ron and Gwen first."   
"Alright."  
We walked most of the way in silence. There's a weird look on Hermione's face, almost like she's fighting the urge to hit Gin in the face. I mean there's really no reason for her to do that is there? Hermione can't possibly really want to be alone with me could she? No that can't be it. Oh, I don't want to see that.  
"Hey, Ron, you guys wanna not do that in public. We don't want to see that, make out with your girlfriend in privacy."  
"Very funny, Harry."  
  
Your eyes were covered in sunglasses  
When they first met mine  
I sat there and stared at you  
You didn't seem to mind  
The awkward ways we meet  
  
"Hey, Gin." Malfoy you slimy git, stay away from Ginny.  
"Hey, Draco." Ginny you can do so much better then him; please just don't even go out with him once.  
"Ready to go?" Just say no, Gin, and run back to the tower.  
"Of course." No, Gin, you can't go. Wow, I've never seen Ron look so murderous, but I'm sure my expression isn't much better.  
"If you dare try anything with my sister, I swear I will kill you, Malfoy." Yeah, Ron, and I'll help.   
"Relax, Weasley, your sister's perfectly safe with me." Yeah right like we all believe that.  
"Alright, but if you try even the smallest thing, I swear I will curse you." Oh, I'll do more then that, I think I might just kill him.  
"Don't worry about Ginny." Oh, it's a little late for that Malfoy.  
"Come on, Ron, let's go." Thanks Gwen yes-good idea- avoid a murder scene, for now. We headed out the door in silence and down the slopping hills toward the village.   
"Gwen and me are going to go off on our own, if you two don't mind."  
"Go right ahead." Hermione said. We watched them walk off.  
"So where to, Hermione?"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No, not really, are you?"  
"No, how about we just wander around for a little while and then get something to eat?"  
'Sounds like a plan."   
We headed off down the main road; Hermione started talking about how we had just started human Transfigurations. It is actually pretty interesting, and Hermione already knows a lot more about it then I do probably do to the fact that she spends more time in the library reading then I do, but then Hermione spends more time in the library then almost anyone except maybe that overbearing librarian.  
"Hey, 'Mione, do you know where we are?"  
"Yeah, we're right by the mountain where Sirius use to hide." her voice faded slightly. And I know she noticed the change in my face after she said that.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to, I know you're still upset."  
"No, I'm fine, really." She just looked at me for a few minutes. I know she doesn't believe me, but Hermione knows all too well what will happen if she pursues the conversation.  
"Why, don't we go find somewhere to eat, Harry? I'm getting kind of hungry. What about you?"  
"Yeah, I'm hungry. Where do you want to go?"  
"Hmmm, well why don't we just go to the Three Broomsticks, I'm pretty sure they serve more then just drinks, but if they don't we'll find some place to eat."  
We found our way back to the main street and into the pub. Hermione went up to the counter to place our orders while I went to find a table. It was considerably less crowded then normal especially since it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione came back to the table.  
"There isn't much in the way of food, so I ordered us a couple of sandwiches and some butterbeer. Sound good to you?"  
"Sounds great."  
Hermione started off on another one of her house elves rant, I think I was only half listening because I was still thinking about Sirius. I'm pretty sure she caught on though, but in respect of my privacy Hermione didn't say anything. She was always better and more tactful about these types of things then Ron.  
  
First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will come next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know  
  
Our lunches arrived and they really did look good. I guess maybe because I was more hungry then I thought, or maybe just because it was really good. Hermione and I talked a little during out lunch. We finished and I went to go pay.  
"Oh, here, Harry, for mine." she said offering me some money  
"No, Hermione, remember this is a date. I'll pay for you."  
"You sure."  
"Am I sure about what? That this is a date or that I'm going to pay for you?"   
"Haha, Harry, very funny."  
"Well I thought so, and excuse me, I'm going to go pay the lady for our lunches. I'll be right back." I paid and came right back to the table.  
"Harry, you really didn't have to pay for me."  
"I wanted to."  
"Oh, um, alright then. Um, where to next?"  
"Well what time is it?"  
"About 1:30."  
"Really already? Well unless there is anything you wish to do here, why don't we go back to the castle and walk around the grounds for a little while?"  
"Sure, let's go back to the castle."  
We started walking back to the castle. We were both quiet for a little while. Then I thought of something that didn't make any sense.  
"Hermione, I thought you were still going out with Viktor Krum."  
"No, Harry, actually I haven't been going out with him since the summer between 4th and 5th year."  
"Oh, really, I thought you really liked him."  
"I did, but we both agreed that it would be better if we were just friends since we were so far apart all the time. That's why I kept writing to him because we're friends."  
"Oh, well I guess it's nice to have a pen pal."  
"Yeah."  
We were silent for another spell while we walked around the lake and towards Hagrid's cabin.  
"Harry, can I ask you a questions?"  
"Of course." Hermione never asks that unless something is really serious. I wonder what's up.  
"Why did you ask me out?" Ok, I really wasn't expecting that. Oh, great I can feel myself going red again.  
"Um, well, you now we've been spending a lot of time alone together, and well I don't know I think I might like as more then just a friend, you know?" Ok so that's not entirely false, I do sometimes feel kind of I don't I guess attracted to Hermmione. Yeah, I guess that's the way to put it.  
"Oh!" She looks a little embarrassed, "Oh, well um, how come you didn't say anything before?"  
"Well this is kind of recent."  
"Oh, I, um, don't really know what to say."  
"Well, um do you kind feel the same way too?"  
  
I never cared how I dressed before  
But I cared that night  
Anticipation ran through my bones  
And my clothes never fit right  
I can wait 'til we meet again  
  
Hermione looks a little nervous.  
"Yeah, I think I do, Harry." Yeah, I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing here, because she really believes I like her as more then just my bookworm friend, I'm mean I kind of do sometimes but not all the time. Oh, shit what do I do now?  
"Really, you do?" I can't believe this is happening; she's like my best friend. I don't know what I really expected to happen today; I mean I did ask her out. What am I doing?  
"Yeah, Harry, I do." Merlin, help me!  
"Ok, well that's good to know." Way to go Harry that was a stupid thing to say.  
"Yeah, um, well what do we do now?"  
"Well, um would you be my girlfriend?" No, no, no, no, no why did I just say that? WHY? What's wrong with me, that was possibly the stupidest thing I've ever said. For the love of Merlin say no!  
"Um, alright, Harry." Why couldn't you have just laughed in my face and said yeah right, that would have made me feel so much better. Why am I being so stupid?  
"Really? That's great!" No this is the opposite of great this is terrible, absolutely terrible. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? Oh, this just isn't good.  
"Yeah." Please tell me that's all you have to say. And it looks like it.  
"Um, do you want to go back up to the castle?" What am I going to do? This is insane!  
"Sure." Good a nice short walk up to the castle, I'll make an excuse and go to my dorm and figure out what I'm going to do now. Oh, no there's Hagrid.  
"Hello, Harry, Hermione."  
"Hi, Hagrid!" Why is she so cheerful?  
"Hey, Hagrid. What are you doing?" Please say it's something of importance so I can get out of here.  
"Just getting' a bit 'o fresh air." Of course why not let's make this a long and drawn out conversation. I really wish I were back in my dorm.  
  
First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will come next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know  
  
"What are you two doing walking alone around the grounds? Nothin' goin' on that maybe I should know about is there?" Stop winking!  
"Well, er, as a matter of fact, Hagrid, Harry and I are going out." Hermione said and blushed crimson.  
"Oh, really, and how come I didn' know about this sooner?"  
"Because it only just happened about five minutes ago." Stop being so nosy mind your own business.  
"Did it really now?"  
"Yes, Hagrid, Harry just asked me out while we were walking away from the lake."  
"Well, no, I always knew you two would make a nice couple." There was a strange twist under his beard. Stop smiling at us like that!  
"And when did you plan on informing us of this?"  
"When you two were smart enough to figure it out. I really didn' think it would take yeh this long, what with Hermione being so smart and Harry well being Harry."  
"Thanks for not telling us, Hagrid." Speak for yourself Hermione.  
"Well, yeh, see, Hermione, it's jus' more fun figurin' things out on your own yeh see."  
"You're right, Hagrid." Oh, shut up, Hermione  
"How long have you known this?"  
"Oh, since the first day I saw you and Hermione here getting' along."  
"Next time, please share pieces of information you have like that."  
"Sure, Harry."  
"Well, Hargrid, we were on our way back to the castle. Do you want to come with us?" Please say yes, being alone with Hermione is going to be awkward I can see it coming.  
"No, no, I'll leave you two alone." Stop winking!  
"Ok, suit yourself."  
"See you later, Hargrid!" Hermione called as he walked away and we started toward the castle once more. We were both silent for what seemed like the millionth time today, not knowing what to say to one another. We reached the doors and were inside before one of us spoke again.  
"I'm going to the library, Harry, I want to finish that essay Snape assigned. You can come with me if you want."  
"Um, no, I actually already finished that. I think I'm going to go fly for a little bit before dinner. See you later."  
"Alright, see you at dinner."  
We both started to walk away from each other. Flying actually really didn't seem like a bad idea, I want to clear my head and that always does the trick.  
  
Framed pictures start to be put on the walls  
Constant visits while I'm out on the road  
It's hard to leave sometimes  
But you know where I lay my head at night  
  
I didn't see anyone between the time I left the Tower and reached the Quidditch pitch, but I really don't care because I have more important things to think about now. I kicked off, but my head didn't clear like it usually does. This day has been so strange. What am I going to do about Hermione? I feel really bad because I am leading her on, I do like a little more than a friend, but not much more. I don't know what to do. She apparently really likes me. Oh, this isn't good, because I can't tell her the truth because she'll get really mad at me and I wouldn't blame her at all, but I don't want to lose one of my best friends. This is so difficult, and I know I'm going to feel so awkward around her now. It won't be the same as it use to be, even when Ron's around. This is going to be so hard, and I just don't know what to do. Poor Hermione I'm really leading her on, and just make Ginny jealous. Ginny obviously doesn't care for me like that anymore since she's dating Malfoy, which I still can't believe. He's such a slimy git, but right now I guess I'm not much better then him. I don't know I guess I'll just have to try going out with Hermione for a little while and see how it works out, and if it doesn't we can just go back to being friends and I won't ever have to tell her what started this in the first place. But really, what other choice do I have?  
  
First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will come next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know 


	13. Perfect

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to all the characters and songs I'd be a rich girl. . . But clearly I'm not.  
  
A/N: The song is Perfect by Simple Plan. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Perfect  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
Right, Snape said to meet him in his office at 11. Alright here I am. I knocked on the door and Snape answered immediately.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hello, Professor."  
  
"Good morning, Draco."  
  
"What did you want to speak to me about, Professor?"  
  
"Well two things, Draco. Firstly I was in contact with your mother last night and she gave me a letter for you, and secondly I would like to speak to you about Ginny Weasley."  
  
My mother, he spoke to my Mother but I didn't! But she's my mother. I want to know where she is and how she's doing. And what do you want to know about my girlfriend?  
  
"Where's my Mother?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, Draco, I don't even know, but I'll give you the letter she wrote and tell you what she said."  
  
"Alright, so where's the letter?" Snape pulled a folded piece of parchment out of one of the pockets in his robe, and handed it to me. I started to open it when Snape stopped me.  
  
"Draco, if you don't mind I would like to talk to you before you read the letter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I need to speak to you about your mother and her current condition."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing physically, but it is of the up most importance that you do not tell anyone about your mother. Absolutly nothing, not even that you do not live with your father anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, Draco, no one is to know where she is or what she's doing. You know your Father is the Dark lord's inner circle, and you were to become part of that circle soon. In fact your father was going to have the Dark Lord put the Dark Mark on your arm last summer inducting you into that horrible cult."  
  
"I know, sir, but I'm sure everyone knows by now that my Mother and I ran out on my Father."  
  
"No, your Father hasn't told anyone, however we are getting information that he is looking for her, he knows very well that you are here at Hogwarts. So it is very important that you do not tell anyone."  
  
"Um, sir, I've already told someone."  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"I thought so, that was another thing I wanted to talk to you about since your Mother had only told me to give you that letter and that she was on the run still I have nothing else to say to you on that matter, unless you have any more questions?"  
  
"Yes, why didn't she stay with the Order, like we did last summer?"  
  
"That's the first place your Father looked for her so Dumbledore is currently seeking a place for her to hide and you will join her over the summer, and you can not see her over either the Christmas or Easter holidays. Do you have any further questions about your Mother, Draco?"  
  
"Will I be able to speak to her before summer?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Draco, she may send letters, but she's not sure if that will be safe, but if I know I will be in contact with her by Floo Network again I shall inform you and you will be able to speak to her."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Why is Father looking for her though, it's not like he actually misses her or me."  
  
"I can't tell you that just yet. Do you have any more questions?"  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"Because the Head Master doesn't want you to know too much about this situation because it would endanger you. Do you have any more questions?"  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
"What do you want to speak to me about Ginny for?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know how much you've told her about your family situation."  
  
"Pretty much everything, sir."  
  
"Draco, that could be very dangerous. I don't know the girl very well. How can you be sure she can be trusted with what you've told her?"  
  
"I don't know, sir, but I do trust Ginny."  
  
"I hope so, Draco. Because this information can not be told to anyone"  
  
"I'm sure Ginny is very trustworthy; I'd trust Ginny with anything and I know she would never tell or betray my trust, sir."  
  
"Well, that's wonderful, Draco, but you still should be careful."  
  
"Sir, it will be fine. I trust Ginny more then anyone else on Earth."  
  
Did I just say that out loud? Wow Snape looks shocked.  
  
"Still be careful, Draco. Now you can return to enjoying the rest of your weekend, and keep that letter from your Mother out of sight. Make sure no one finds it. Good day."  
  
"Good bye, Professor."  
  
I should probably go back to my dorm and read this letter, it probably wouldn't be in everybody's best interest if I read it right here. Good thing the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons close to Snape's office, but then I guess that would make sense considering he's head of the Slytherin House. But whatever, here we go.  
  
"Pure Blood"  
  
You know I really hate that password, because I know it really doesn't matter, I wish everyone else in this world would realize that. I mean come on Hermione is the smartest witch in this school and she's muggle born. Good no one's in my dormitory, I can read my letter:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't speak to you in person, but I haven't really been able to stay in one place to long and where I am now had a fireplace so I wrote this for you and told Professor Snape to give it to you as I'm sure he has already told you. There are so many things I would like to tell you right now, and I'm sure you would like to know the answers to all the questions running through your mind. I'm sorry I can't answer any of these for you, darling, but come summer vacation we will have a place to stay and I will tell you anything you need to know.  
  
Even though there are so many things I can't tell you right now, there are a few things I will tell you. If you should see your Father at school please avoid him. If he speaks to you at all it will lead to many problems, and you will put yourself in a lot of danger, so please just avoid him. I also want you to know that I am trying very hard to find a way to speak you, I just don't want to put you in any danger, Draco. So please forgive me, darling, but all of this is for your own good. I have to go now. I'm sorry that you have to go through this whole ordeal, and I'm not there to help you through it, but I hope you know I love you, son, and I will contact you again soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Mother  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
I really hate my father. How could he go and do something so stupid? Why did he have to become involved in all this shit? I really wish my Mother hadn't married him. But you can't change the past and I guess I'm going have to learn to except the fact that my father is for lack of better words an asshole. My poor Mother. She was forced into running because of his stupid mistakes. That's completely unfair, especially considering they don't love each other. Well actually I think that's probably a good thing or else this situation would be a whole lot worse. But it still doesn't change the fact that she shouldn't have to suffer for his mistakes and flawed loyalties. I think I need to go for a little walk and clear my head.  
  
Going out onto the grounds seems like a good idea to me. It's nice day. A little cool and breezy but other then that it's perfect. Apparently I wasn't the only one with this idea, there's tons of people out here. O well, it's not like many people actually talk to me anymore, and in fact non of the Slyhterins talk to me anymore. But that's no big loss considering in a few years they'll all be death eaters anyway. Hmmm, maybe I'll walk around the lake for a while. My favorite part of the lake is the one that faces into the forest because you can sit by the lake under some of the trees from the forest. I see someone else has adopted my favorite spot as their own.  
  
"What are you doing, Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Draco. I'm just doing some Transfiguration homework. What are you up to." She closed her book and put it away along with her wand, I guess that's an invitation to join her.  
  
"Nothing, just thought I'd take a little walk around the lake." I sat down next to her.  
  
"How did your meeting with Snape go?" I checked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear before saying anything.  
  
"Um, alright."  
  
"What did he want to talk to you about, you said you had already gotten your test back and you did fine on it."  
  
"My Mother."  
  
"Oh, is she alright? Has she found a place for you two to live yet?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine, but she's still on the run I guess you'd say."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"No, Ginny, you don't want to listen me whine."  
  
"Yes, I do. And you wouldn't be whining, you'd be telling me what's on your mind. And sometimes just telling someone what's bothering you is extremely helpful."  
  
"Alright, but stop me if it gets annoying. Okay?"  
  
"I'm sure you won't be annoying now just say what you want."  
  
"Okay, here goes. I hate my Father, I really hope he gets what he deserves when Potter beats the Dark Lord. I hate the fact that my Mother has to run because of him being an asshole and making idiotic choices. I hate the fact that I can't even talk to my own Mother because of my Father. And I really feel useless because I can't do anything to help her, and I can't even talk to her until summer unless she finds some way of contacting me before then, and it's all because my Father is an idiot and can't see that by supporting the Dark Lord he's going to kill himself and if we had stayed with him, that we would have been killed too."  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you use to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
"Anything else, Draco?"  
  
"Um, no that's pretty much it."  
  
"How do you know your Mother can't talk to you until the summer?"  
  
"She talked to Snape last night, and he told me this morning after he gave me the letter she wrote me." Ginny stayed quiet for a long time.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you all think, Gin. It's not your problem."  
  
"Draco, no. You really need to learn how to trust me. I'm just upset because I can't help you, but, um, if you want I could ask my parents if maybe your Mother could stay with them, and you can stay with us during the summer."  
  
"No, you can't tell anyone about this, Ginny."  
  
"How about you ask Dumbledore about that and let him decide?"  
  
"That's not a bad idea. I'll go see him later tonight."  
  
"Good, do you feel any better now?"  
  
"Actually I do. Thanks."  
  
I always thought that all that stuff about telling other people your feelings would make you feel better was a load of bull, but it actually works. It's amazing. I feel so much better and I like Ginny's idea of staying at her house over the summer although I'm sure her brother won't be thrilled. But who cares what he thinks, right?  
  
"Draco, could I ask you a favor?"  
  
I guess she's trying to distract me. Good I don't really want to think about this right now anyway.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Um, could you help with some of this Transfiguration homework. I kind of don't understand how I'm suppose to work this spell."  
  
"Alright, what spell is it?" Lucky for her my best subject is transfiguration.  
  
"The one where you Transfigure something into a dog like a rock or something."  
  
"Okay, so what's the problem specifically?"  
  
"Well first off I can't even say the words right."  
  
"Okay, repeat after me 'Canis aparoe.'"  
  
"Canes aproe"  
  
"No, the I in canis is really more pronounced as an e and there's an a in between the p and r in apareo. So it's canis apareo."  
  
"Canis aparoe."  
  
"Very good, now what else?"  
  
"The wand movement, how are you suppose to do the flick?"  
  
I pulled out my wand and showed her the quick little flick that comes only from the wrist. It took about five times before she actually got it. Then we moved on to actually transfiguring a rock from the shallows of the lake into a dog. I showed Ginny how to put it all together first then let her try after I transfigured the dog back into a rock. After about ten tries I noticed again that she wasn't moving her wand properly. So I stood behind her and directed her wand movement and had her repeat the incantation. After another try she finally transfigured the rock into a black lab, then back again.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
"Good job."  
  
She turned around and my hands were on her waist then.  
  
"Thanks, Draco. That spell was giving me so much trouble."  
  
"You're welcome." It was really nice just kind of holding her for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, and if you ever want to tell me what's on your mind like you did earlier, you know I'll always listen."  
"Thanks, Gin."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Then I have no idea what came over me but I just leaned down a little and kissed her. And you know what? That's the happiest I've felt since my Mother and I ran out on my Father. In fact I really haven't been happy since I left home. But I don't know, when I was kissing Ginny and holding her I just suddenly felt happy like nothing was wrong in my life.  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn you back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
I backed away a little from out kiss, mostly because I needed to breathe. I looked into Ginny's eyes. There was a strange look in them almost like she was confused. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her, but it just felt so I don't know good almost even right? I don't know.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you look kind of scared now."  
  
"No, I'm just a little surprised that's all."  
  
"Really so you don't feel like running away and never wanting to see me again right?" Did I just say that. Wow, I really am an idiot.  
  
"No, Draco."  
  
"Alright good."  
  
"Have a little more self confidence. I'll see you later, Draco, I have to finish my homework and I left some of my books in the library. Bye."  
  
"Ginny, wait." I pulled her back in for another short kiss.  
  
"See you at dinner, Gin." And she walked back towards the castle.  
  
Have a little more self confidence, what's that suppose to mean? Maybe that I should have kissed her before this? No, we haven't even really been going out for a week. I don't know I'm so confused about everything right now. Especially that incredibly happy feeling I got when we were kissing . What on Earth could that have meant? I never felt like that before. I mean I've kissed other girls before, but I never got that feeling. Hold on, does that mean that holy hell, I think I'm in love with Ginny Weasley!  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect 


	14. Even Angels Fall

Disclaimer: This is so pointless now.  
  
A/N: This chapter's song is by Jessica Riddle---Even Angels Fall. I'm sorry it took so long.  
  
You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.  
  
It's been a couple of weeks now, since I started going out with Harry, and I don't feel any better about it either. I really still feel like I'm leading him on. In a way, a big way, I am. He really thinks I like, maybe even love him, and I feel so terrible about leading him on. I know it's not right, but I can't tell him I was basically just using him to get to Draco. Well not really to get to Draco since he and Harry are barely on speaking terms, I really just wanted to make him jealous. I feel so horrible about all of this, that it's actually starting to affect my schoolwork! I've never let anyone have that much of an affect on me. Even when I just had a crush on Draco, I never abandon my work to find a way to just clear my head or try to figure out what I'm going to do about all of this. I can't just keep leading Harry on Merlin knows what that could lead to. I'm just so confused and there's no one to help me. I can't go to anyone. I use to go to Ginny but I obviously can't do that now. Ron won't be any help because he won't understand, and I can't go to a teacher because that would just be disastrous. I just don't know what to do.  
  
She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes.  
  
There's another problem resulting in this whole mess besides leading Harry on, I'm still in love with Draco, and I'm losing my best friend over a guy. Ginny's been my best friend since the first time I went to the Burrow. There were always things I couldn't talk about with Harry and Ron because they wouldn't understand, and Ginny also had that problem because she was always surrounded by her brothers at home and at school her best friend was Colin Creevy, and like me she just couldn't talk to them about some subjects. I never wanted to lose Ginny as a friend, but I am because I'm jealous of her and her boyfriend. I feel so bad because she and Draco are so happy together, I mean really happy, like bliss. It's almost sickening. I mean I'm happy for her, but I still love Draco, and this is just so conflicting. This is a problem no one wants to have. I just want to cry. Maybe that'll help a nice good healthy cry, then maybe I'll be able to think more clearly.  
  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
Okay, so I've cried, and I'm not really sure it worked. Deep breathe. . . okay, let's go over this one more time and list my problems in my diary maybe writing something out will help okay, here goes:  
  
1. I'm leading Harry one and he thinks I love him  
  
2. I'm losing my best friend because I'm jealous of her and her boyfriend  
  
3. I'm still in love with Draco  
  
4. My grades are dropping  
  
5. I can't talk to anyone about this because everyone I usually talk to is involved or won't be any help.  
  
All right now let's handle each problem one at a time, from the top of the list to the bottom, meaning I have to tell Harry how I really feel or don't feel I guess. Well there's no time like the present, I suppose. He's probably in the Common Room I'll just go down there and tell him we need to talk about something in private. Yes, that's a good idea.  
  
It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be.  
  
Great he's playing chess with Ron. Well I suppose I don't really have anything else to lose.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi, Hermione, where have you been all morning?" Oh, shut up, Ron you've been disgustingly happy lately, and it scares me.  
  
"Yeah, you missed breakfast, I saved you some toast but Ron ate it." Stop being so nice to me! It's making this really difficult!  
  
"Well, it's the thought that counts, I suppose, thanks. Um, Harry, can we talk somewhere in private?"  
  
"Sure, 'Mione, let's take a walk around the lake. Something on your mind?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"Right, Ron, we'll finish this later."  
  
"Sure, I'm supposed to meet Gwen soon anyway."  
  
"I think we should get our cloaks, 'Mione."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes then."  
  
I can't do this. Harry really doesn't deserve this he's such a nice guy, why did he have to go and like someone like me anyway? I don't think I've ever felt so guilty before. This is so horrible.  
  
"So what's one you mind?"  
  
"Well, Harry this is really difficult for me to say."  
  
"Well just go on and say it."  
  
"Okay, well, it's just that, I, um, oh this is just so hard to say."  
  
"Come on, 'Mione, what is it? Did something happen to your family? Did somebody die? Something wrong here at school? Is something wrong with us?"  
  
"Harry, It's just that I- I- can't say it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Is it really that bad that you can't say it? Are you failing at something?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Oh, no why did I just say that?  
  
"What? Potions? Transfiguration? Charms?" What am I suppose to say I can't do this to him. It'll break his heart. I can't do this to him. What should I say, I just don't know?  
  
'Transfiguration." Oh, shit, why did I just say that? I didn't want to say that. Oh, now I'm so into deep.  
  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
Harry agreed to start helping me now, so even though it's 2 o'clock Saturday afternoon, we're going back to the Common Room to do some homework. Oh, no I don't need this right now. Ginny and Draco just walk out of the castle and are walking right towards us.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" Oh, shut up, Ginny. You're so damn happy all the time now, it makes me sick. Oh, I make myself sick for thinking like this.  
  
"Nothing, we're just heading back to the castle, so Hermione can help me with my Transfiguration homework." Well at least Harry lied and said it was him the needed help and spared me from even more embarrassment.  
  
"That's nice of her." Draco stop looking at Ginny like that. You should be looking at me like that. Oh, no he shouldn't. I'm a horrible person and don't deserve anyone's love.  
  
"Okay, well we're going back to the Common Room now, see you guys later."  
  
"Right, bye." And they're just walking off so disgustingly happy together. I hate the way I feel. I hate leading Harry on. I hate still being in love with Draco. I hate losing my best friend. I hate my messed up life.  
  
You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes  
  
We're back in the Common Room, and Harry's doing all he can to try to be helpful, but I'm just not listening, nor caring. I can't take this anymore. I have to tell him, right now.  
  
"Harry, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What, 'Mione?" Oh, Merlin I can't believe I'm even in this mess.  
  
"I-I don't love you."  
  
"You don't?" He doesn't look all that upset. That's not encouraging, or is it? Maybe he really didn't love me either.  
  
"No, I don't I'm sorry."  
  
"Then why did you tell me you did?" Yeah, I wasn't expecting that.  
  
"I don't know why I did. I guess I just didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry." I think I should tell him the rest too.  
  
"Well, do you even like me?" No, that's why I've been your friend since first year.  
  
"Well, yes, Harry, but only as a friend, like we use to be."  
  
"Oh." Yeah, um, what do you say to that?  
  
"I have something else to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was, well, I was kind of using you." Oh, I feel so terrible, but in a good way if that makes sense.  
  
"I see. How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I've kind of like and or maybe loved someone else for a while and I was trying to make him jealous."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to play with your emotions. You must think I'm a horrible person."  
  
"Actually, I don't."  
  
"You don't" Oh, that's um good I guess.  
  
"No, I have a confession to make too. I was doing the same thing I was using you to make someone else jealous too. I'm sorry, Hormone."  
  
"Oh, It's really okay, Harry. I mean I guess it is."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know. I'm so sorry I even thought up that plan, it's been driving me insane for these past few weeks."  
  
"Yeah, me too." I guess this is sort of a relief; at least I didn't break his heart.  
  
"Um, may I ask who you were trying to make jealous?" Yeah, number one question I don't want to answer.  
  
"Um, well Drano Malloy." I had to say it really quietly.  
  
"Holy shit." What should I say I couldn't lie to him anymore?  
  
'Well, who were you trying to make jealous?"  
  
"Ginny." Oh, no.  
  
"Well, I guess we both failed then. They're so happy together."  
  
"Yeah. How long have you liked Draco?"  
  
"Longer then I care to think about. What about Ginny?"  
  
"Since second year." Well I guess that's sweet.  
  
"Well, I guess we both really did lose this one, they really are happy together."  
  
"Yeah, but I bet we could break them apart."  
  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall 


	15. My Bloody Valentine

Disclaimer: I don't even own the lint in my pocket. 

A/N: Yes this chapter's song is "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte. Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long to update again, I've had a lot of homework, relatives visiting, and I've been sick for like the last 2 weeks. What fun. But anyways off we trot.

Chapter 15  
My Bloody Valentine

Oh, my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and

We'll start a new life

Oh, I'm way into deep this time. I can't believe I'm actually scheming to break up not only my best friend's little sister, but also my friend and her boyfriend. I feel horrible. But I know Ginny can do so much better then Malfoy. I mean come one he's a Malfoy AND a Slytherin! I mean Ginny is smart, beautiful, and has a great personality, not to sound cheesy or anything but she really does, and I know she can do so much better then Draco Malfoy. It's just so crazy. I don't even believe that they went out in the first place. But, what's even worse is the fact that they're disgustingly happy together. It almost makes me sick just looking at them. In fact it's makes me sick just thinking about looking at them being disgustingly happy. It makes me cringe and shudder. Is that possible? But, that's not the matter at hand. The matter at hand being, how do Hermione and I break them up? It's not going to be easy seeing as how they're so happy. Hermione's been thinking about it for the past couple days. And yeah, what's going on with that? Not only is Hermione supposedly in love with Malfoy, she's also going to sabotage her best friend's relationship. That's really not like her, but then love does do strange things to people I suppose.

I ripped out

His throat

And called you on the telephone

To take off

My disguise Just in time to hear you cry when you

I still feel bad about what I did to Hermione. But I guess in a way she was doing the same thing to me, and she doesn't seem really upset about it. I do feel like I owe her something. I should find a way to make it up to her. Maybe I should treat her and Malfoy to dinner when they start going out or something along those lines. Yeah, that's a good idea. They can go to dinner at a restaurant somewhere in Hogsmeade. Okay, so one problem solved, now on to the next one. How do we break up Ginny and Malfoy? Maybe I should find Hermione so we can brain storm. I think she's in the library doing her homework, but then where else would she be? I'll take a little walk down there to find her and see if she's come up with anything. Merlin knows I haven't. But then, I'm not really good at breaking people up. But then I've also never tried. Whatever, I'm going to go find her now.

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine

The night he died

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine

One last time

Singin'

Just as I thought she's sitting in the back corner of the library. Oh, shit, she's with Ginny.

"Hey, Harry!" Ginny go away we can't plan with you here.

"Hey, Gin. Hey, 'Mione. What are you guys up to?"

"Homework. What else? Have you finished your essay for Snape yet?"

"We have an essay?"

"Yeah, Harry, he assigned it two days ago. It's due tomorrow."

"How come you didn't tell me about it, 'Mione?"

"Well I kind of figured you knew. Besides it's not my job to remind you anyway." You use to all the time, Hermione come on now.

"What's it on? How long does it have to be? Can I copy yours?"

"Wolf's Bane. Three and a half feet. No."

"Well I'm done my homework, so I'll leave you two to finish yours. See you later, Harry, Hermione."

"Bye, Ginny." And then she just walked out.

"Harry, I can't believe you let that essay go!"

"Take it easy, Hermione. It's done."

"Then why did you tell me it wasn't?" Well I thought that would be obvious.

"To get rid of Ginny."

"Why?"

"So we could come up with a plan."

"Oh, well I already have but I'm not sure it will work."

"What is it?"

"Well we have to make either Draco think Ginny's cheating on him or make Ginny think Draco's cheating on her." I don't know about that.

"That's not a real stable plan. How would we do it?"

"Well first we'd have to pick another person for one of them to be supposedly dating behind the other's back. To have Draco cheat with someone would be easy. We'd just say that we caught him and Pansy Parkinson making out or something. And even though it would be a complete lie and Draco would deny it, but Pansy wouldn't. Everyone knows she's wanted to go out with him since like first year."

"Yeah, but what if we want Malfoy to think Ginny's cheating?"

"I thought about that, and quite honestly as bad as it sounds I'd rather it would be Draco whose supposedly cheating, because that will get around school and Ginny has a pretty good reputation with the exception of course of dating Draco, so I don't want to do anything to harm her status. Draco already has a pretty crummy reputation, so it really won't be any surprise to anyone. Besides I really couldn't think of anyone for Ginny to be cheating with anyway."

"I don't know, 'Mione."

"What do you mean?"

"Well how would we convince Ginny?"

"I don't know yet."

"Alright. But, then how do I start going out with Ginny, and how do you start going out with Malfoy?"

"Well for you it will be easy. When Ginny's upset over her and Draco breaking up, then you go comfort her. Tell her about how he wasn't good enough for her and all the usual stuff, and casually slip in there that you love her, and there you go problem solved."

"Okay, so what about you?"

"Well, I really don't know what I'm going to do about me and Draco, but I figured I'd like corner him in a dark hallway or something and tell him I like him and ask him out or something."

"Yeah, good luck with that one." That last part was possibly the crappiest plan I've heard herd from Hermione. And that's saying a lot.

"I know, it's not the best plan, but unless we come up with a better one, then it's the only one we have so either brain storm and start working on a way we can show Ginny that Draco's cheating on her." Aparent;y she didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Alright, I'll find a way to make her think he's cheating."

"Now, I really have got homework to finish."

"Alright, I'm going to take a walk and then go back to the Common Room."

Oh, my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and

We'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

All right so this plan isn't exactly fool proof, but what am I going to do, I can't come up with anything better. So how do I make it look like Malfoy's cheating? Pictures, maybe? But how? Malfoy hates Pansy as much as I hate her, it will be almost impossible to get an incriminating picture of the two of them. Unless maybe I digitally fix them the way muggles do. Never mind, I don't have access to any type of technology let alone a digital camera and computer. Okay new plan, ummmm, yeah this is why I usually leave the thinking to Hermione. But, what if they find out that Hermione and I set this whole thing up? Then Ginny will never speak to me and Malfoy will never speak to Hermione again. And this whole ruse will have been for nothing. Not only that, Ginny and Malfoy will get back together and probably be more in love then they are now. Then there's the possibility that I'll be exiled from the Weasley family because they will know that I intentionally broke up their daughter and her boyfriend, thus hurting her. And I would lose the only people that are like family to me. I'm not entirely sure this whole plan is worth it. Maybe I should just be happy for Ginny and Malfoy. I mean yes I do love Ginny, but I'd rather she be happy with someone else then miserable with me. Wow, this really hurts. I guess I should go find Hermione and tell her to halt her "Operation Break-up" plans. She probably won't be too happy about, but I guess we all have to learn to live with disappointment.

There was

Police and

Flashing lights

The rain came down so hard that night and the

Headlines read

A lover died

No tell-tale heart was left to find when you

Okay, so where am I? Right third floor corridor, I have to go through the Entrance Hall and down a flight of steps and then down a hallway to get to the library. Okay, off I go. Oh, great just who I needed to see walking through the Entrance Hall.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hi, Ginny, Malfoy."

"Potter."

"What are you up to, Harry?"

"Um, I was going back to the library, I was just taking a break from my essay."

"What essay, Potter?"

"The one for Snape on Wolf's Bane. Didn't you do it, Malfoy?"

"Oh, yeah that one, I finished it last night."

"Great, Draco and I were going to see if there was any desert left in the Great Hall. Do you want to come with us?"

"No, I should really get back to the library and finish that essay."

"Okay, well see you later then, Harry."

"Yeah, bye Gin. Malfoy."

"Potter."

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine

The night he died

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine

One last time

Singin'

As I walked away I could hear Ginny say, "Why don't you two ever call each other by your first names?" Haha, Gin, if you only knew. But, anyway back to business, I have to find Hermione. And just as I thought, she was still in the library.

"'Mione, we can't break up Ginny and Malfoy."

"Why, did they already do it themselves?"

"No, because it would really not turn out so good."

"How?"

"Well, a lot of things could go wrong with your plan, or they might find out that we set the whole thing up, and if they do neither one of them will ever speak to us again and we'll be rejected from the Weasley family for hurting Ginny. It's just not a good idea."

"Well fine we'll think of a new plan."

"Hermione, no, let's just leave them alone, if they break up, they break up then we can have our chance, but if they don't then we'll just have to be happy for them."

"You're being really mature about this."

"I know it scares me too."

'But, never the less I suppose you're actually right. No plan will work, and we should just be happy for them."

"Good, then you give up too?"

"Yes I guess, but I not happy about it. This really hurts."

"I know that's what I said."

"Alright, I suppose we'll just have to sit back and watch the disgustingly happy couple be disgustingly happy together, and hope fate works our way."

"Yeah, but it probably won't, but I guess that's okay. At least they're happy."

"Stupid fate."

Oh, my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and

We'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight

"So, what do we do now, Harry?'

"What do you mean?"

"We're in the same situation we were in before."

"Well, yes, but I'm just going to learn to live with the fact that Ginny doesn't love me, and I highly suggest you learn to live with the fact that Malfoy doesn't love you."

"Thanks a lot, Harry. That was helpful."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but that's pretty much the way it's going to be from now on. Maybe we both need to move and find someone else."

"Maybe you're right, but I mean come on now you've been in love with Ginny for as long as I've been in love with Draco. Aren't you the least bit hurt or upset?"

"Of course, but I'd rather Ginny was happy with someone else then miserable with me. I wish I had told her before I loved her, but its too late now so I'll just have to move on."

"Harry, how can you just like that move on? I mean it has to be impossible."

"Well, what do you propose we do? They're happy and it's our fault."

"Our fault?"

"Yes, we didn't tell them so now they found each other and they're happy. It's as simple as that."

He dropped you off, I followed him home

Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window

Standing over him, he begged me not to do

What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you

"Maybe, we should tell them." Merlin, I thought she was going to give this up?

"Hermione what the hell are you talking about?"

"I should tell Draco I love him and you should tell Ginny you love her! Then they'll dump each other and we'll all be happy!"

"No, Hermione, they're happy leave them alone."

"But, I love Draco."

'What about Ginny? Ginny apparently loves him too. She's your best friend, and she's actually happy with the guy she's dating. Leave her and Draco alone to be happy together."

"But, Harry, why don't our feelings matter in this?"

"Because we both had forever and a day to tell them but we didn't and now they're happy with other people unfortunately the very same people we were both in love with. Hermione, it doesn't matter how we feel because we never thought about how they felt. I know I led Ginny on for the longest time then never did anything about it, so she got sick of it and left. Now, she's happy and I'm just going to accept it. You should accept that Draco's happy with Ginny." Whoa, I just had a major revelation.

"I don't want to accept it. I never did anything to Draco to hurt him."

"Yeah, well you certainly didn't tell him you ever even liked him. You fought with him; you called him names and hexed him a few times. Yeah, if I were him I wouldn't have gone after you either."

"Harry, you don't understand."

"YES I DO UNDERSTAND! I FEEL EXACTLY LIKE YOU DO RIGHT NOW, BUT THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!"

"You don't have to yell at me, Harry." Now she's getting testy with me. She's the one that needs to grow up and move on not me.

"Hermione, then be rational and accept Draco loves Ginny not you."

"I don't want, I don't have to, and he's not going to anymore because I'm going to tell him that I love him."

"Hermione, move on with your life. Find someone else!"

"I don't want to and I won't."

"Merlin, you're impossible."

I couldn't take it anymore I ran out of the library pushing past Pansy Parkinson standing at the next table to Hermione's and a bunch of other people I didn't know and ran out the door and back to my dorm. Sometimes Hermione is more stubborn then Ron. This whole situation is just going downhill real fast.

Oh, my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and

We'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight


	16. Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even the candy wrappers in the bottom of my school bag. 

A/N: This chapter's song is "Untitled" by Simple Plan. This will probably be the last update before Christmas, relatives and what not are coming over and staying for a week and if I don't update before January 3rd then there won't be another update until after exams are over. Happy Holidays!

Chapter 16

Untitled

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

"So, Hermione, I just over heard that you are in love with a certain, Draco Malfoy."

"So, you've come to make fun of me, Parkinson?"

"Of course not. I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because Draco is disgracing the Slytherin and Malfoy name with the behavior he's been exhibiting lately." Whoa, exhibiting, I would have thought that was too big a word for Pansy to use.

"That's the only reason , you're not secretly still after him are you?"

"Of course not, you know I'm going out with Blasé. Why would I want Draco, especially after the way he's been carrying on with that Weasley girl."

"That doesn't make any sense. You said that Draco's disgracing all of you by going out with Ginny, but it would be okay for him to go out with me?"

"Yes, it does. The Weasley's are blood traitors."

"Yes, but I'm muggleborn, wouldn't that be different?"

"It's different, Hermione, because once he breaks up with the Weasley girl, he can go out with you in secret, and restore the Slytherin name."

"You're not making any sense, Parkinson."

"It's simple. We make Draco break up with little Miss Weasley, and you convince him to go out with you in secret, so neither of you disgrace your families for houses, and Draco is the model Slytherin prince again and the other three houses will stop calling the Slytherins hypocrites and various other names and our noble lineage is restored." Yeah oh, so simple.

"Okay, problem one: how do we break up Ginny and Draco. Problem two: how do I convince Draco to go out with me. Problem three: why the hell are you helping me?"

"Simple, we send a fake note to Draco from Ginny saying something about how she hates him for something he supposedly did to her and there's solution one. Second, you find Draco a little while after he gets that note and comfort him and tell him how you'd be a much better girlfriend yadayadayada and there ya go instant boyfriend. Oh, and explain all the secret stuff and what not. And I'm helping you because I want revenge on Draco for humiliating me since first year, and for disgracing the Slytherin name."

"Alright, but what about Ginny?"

"What about her?"

"Well isn't she going to be hurt?"

"Didn't she take the guy you love?"

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, so how do we forge the note? I'm not sure what Ginny's handwriting looks like, and I'm sure Draco knows what it looks like."

"That you're going to have to figure out on your own. Meet me tomorrow night here at 7 and have the note ready, and I'll get one of the school owls to deliver it to his window tomorrow night after I'm sure he's in his dorm, and will get it."

"Alright, I meet you here tomorrow night."

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

I can't believe I'm going to break up Ginny and Draco. But, she took the guy I've been in love with forever. The thing about this that really pisses me off though, is the fact that it's not Harry that would help me with this even though he's supposedly in love with Ginny, no it was Pansy Parkinson who offered to help. It's almost like we live in an alternate universe. It's crazy.

However, right now I have to find a way to forge that note. Ginny's probably back in the Common Room. Maybe I could tell her I'm doing a study on different handwriting for some class I don't know what doesn't she take that I take? Oh, I know I'll say that I'm just doing an independent study because I read something about how your handwriting reflects something about your personality. There and I'll have her write out the alphabet and a random phrase to make it look good and then I can just tract the letters onto the note I'll write to Draco. Oh, but I'll have to use the regular paper that I use in the muggle world because I can't see anything through the parchment. Oh, this is a good idea.

There she is.

"Hey, Gin."

"Hi."

"Can you help me with a little experiment I'm doing?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" I don't have my paper yet, it's in my trunk.

"Um, first wait right here, I need to get something and then I'll be right back." Okay, up the steps through the door and into the trunk. Oh, where is it? Haha, here it is. And back down the stairs I go.

"Okay, Ginny, what I need you to do is write out the alphabet, upper and lower case on this sheet of paper along with any random phrase you like."

"Okay, why?"

"Because I'm doing an experiment because I read this thing about how your handwriting reflects part of your personality."

"Oh, okay. This is weird looking paper. I can see through it."

"Yeah, it's the kind we use in the muggle world. You can write on it smoother then on parchment, so it's better for this experiment."

"So what are you going to tell me about my personality from my handwriting?"

"Well, you'll have to let me analyze it tonight and I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, and I have to write a random phrase?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

"Okay, I know."

'I love Draco Malfoy.' How cute Ginny. Disgusting.

"Okay, that's good. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm going to get back to my homework now. Good night."

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

Okay, and back to my dorm I go. Actually the love and Draco part will come in handy so I don't have to trace the letters individually for those words. All right now what should I write to Draco?

All right, well it took two and a half hours but here it is:

Draco,

I can't believe you do something like this to me and not think I wouldn't find out. Yeah, I know about you kissing Hannah Abbot this morning. Thanks a lot I thought I could trust you. Apparently not. Have fun with Hannah, because I never want to see you again. Have a nice life. Bye

-Ginny

And it looks just like her handwriting too. Merlin, who ever thought Pansy, could be smart. This is such a great plan, and by tomorrow night I'll be going out with Draco just like I've always wanted. How wonderful. But, right now all I have to do is fold this up hide it in my book bag, and go to sleep. I'll give it to Pansy tomorrow night.

I completely forgot today was Saturday when I woke up this morning. Oh, well I guess I'll go find Harry and Ron and get some breakfast. This is going to be such a great day. Sigh. Maybe after breakfast I'll go for a walk around the lake, and finish my Arithmicy homework on the lakeside. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Then I should bring my book bag with me.

"Hi, Hermione." That sounded a little cold, Harry. Oh, yeah in all the excitement with the planning with Pansy I forgot about that fight I had with Harry.

"Hey, "Mione." Well Ron's just a little sunspot this morning.

"Hey, guys. Want to go to breakfast?"

"We've already been, 'Mione. We just had Quidditch practice too. Harry called another 6 in the morning one."

"Oh, okay, well I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you guys want to meet me in a little while to go for a walk by the lake?"

"Can't Ron and me have to finish that essay for Snape."

"You guy still haven't finished that?"

"Nope, so if you need us we'll be in the library."

"Alright, see you guys later."

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Fine so I'm on my own this morning. That's fine. I need some alone time anyway. Oh, good oatmeal. I love oatmeal so much.

"Hey, Hermione.'

"Hey, Colin."

"Having a good morning."

"Yes, and yourself."

"Yeah, it's good."

I kind of don't feel like talking to anyone right now. Oh, well he's seemed to lapse into a silence. That's good. A comfortable silence, that's always nice. Okay, there's no more oatmeal. I think I'll go take that walk.

"See you later, Colin."

"Alright, bye Hermione."

It's a very lovely morning. I think I'll head for my favorite spot on the opposite side of the lake. Oh, there's Ginny and Draco. Oh, I don't want them to see me. I'll just stay in the trees right here.

"Ginny, can I tell you something?" Oh, I can overhear them.

"Sure anything, Draco." Sure anything Draco memememoomoomoo.

"Gin, I think I love you." No! No, you don't you love me, me Hermione Granger!!!

"Really? Wow, I don't know what to say."

"Well do you love me?"

"Yes, I do love you, Draco."

No, I don't believe this. Harry was right. They do love each other. Wow, this really does hurt. Badly. I don't know what to do. I mean they really do love each other. I mean the way he's looking at her right now is just the way I always wanted him to look at me. Oh, I can't break them up now. Not if they love each other. I guess, I guess I can't send that note. I have it with me I might as well just destroy it now before I have second thoughts. "Incendio." And there it goes up in a little ball of flames, and now its just ashes just like my dream. Merlin, this hurts. I guess I have to go find Pansy now and tell her we can't break them up. Ow.

I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?


	17. 2's and 3's

A/N: Okay sorry it's been a while but, yeah I had exams, then my computer crashed, and it's kind of hard to update without a computer, in fact I still don't have one, I'm using my brother's, but yeah anyway sorry. This chapter's song is "2's and 3's" by New Found Glory.

Chapter 17

2's and 3's

I sat and stared at the sky.  
I knew I'd find myself there again.  
I wonder how else to cope with the air.  
The air that brings me this luck.  
I'm unlucky, that's just me  
Seems what used to be has changed.

It's so easy to shake off Ron sometimes, I just told him I actually already had finished my essay (and believe it or not I have) and said I'd find him later, and he bought it. Or maybe it was because he had just seen Gwen heading for the library, but whatever. I suppose I really shouldn't follow her, but it really is for her own good. I'm really afraid she going to go and do something stupid. Hermione can be really scary when she wants to be. I had no idea she really "loved" Malfoy, but then stranger things have happened I suppose. And anyway, I heard this crazy rumor that she was talking to Parkinson last night, that's just not right. Hermione has never willingly talked to her before. But then I don't really know what to think anymore when it comes to her, she's surprised me so much lately. Why is she slowing down like that? Oh, there's Ginny and Draco. Please don't do anything stupid, 'Mione. She's hiding behind a bush. I can't quite hear what they're saying. Just a little closer.

"I love you too, Draco." Okay, that was definitely Ginny. Please, please, don't do anything stupid, Hermione. She's ripping something up, and setting it on fire. I hope Ginny and Malfoy didn't see that.

Oh, shit she's coming my way. I guess I should hide. In the bush! Okay, she's passed, back to following.

And I feel it coming again  
I feel it coming with the wind  
I feel it coming again  
I feel it breaking with the wind

Why in Merlin's name would she be going down to the Slytherin Common Room?

"Hey, Granger, I said in the library tonight. Is all that big bushy hair messing with your brain?" Well I guess that answers my question.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm not meeting you tonight, Parkinson."

"Have you finished the note already? Give it to me."

"No, I'm not going to do it at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to break them up?"

"Why the hell not?" Oh, she sounds pissed.

"Because," 'Mione looks like she's going to cry, "They're in love."

"Who the hell cares?"

"I do and it's wrong to do that to two people who are in love. I'd be hurting my best friend."

"Yeah, the friend who stole your guy."

"I don't care they're happy."

"You're too damn soft, Granger, I'll just have to do this myself."

"You really care that much about your stupid house pride that you'd break up two people who are in love and happy?"

"You actually bought that shit, I wanted you to break them up because I want Draco."

"You're a bitch."

"I know." Please Hermione just turn around and walk away.

"Good luck with that, I highly doubt it will work. Good-bye."

Yes, way to go Hermione. I guess maybe I should stop following her now.

And I know, I won't feel it again if I just played along.  
"Stupid games are for stupid people" and they end just like a song.  
A song with no beginning, a song that has no meaning.  
Just like this one, just like this one...

"Hey, 'Mione, wait up!"

"Hey, Harry."

"Are you okay?"

"I guess, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Hmmm, about what?"

"What you said about Ginny and Draco. You're right, I'm going to give up."

"Really? Great."

"Yeah, it's just going to take a while to get use to."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure." I suppose our timing is just always bad, guess who just walked in the door.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Gin, Malfoy."

"Potter, Granger."

"What are you guys up too?" She's just been so damn cheery lately.

"We were just going to take a walk, do you want to come with us?" Way to go Hermione.

"Sure! Where are you going?"

"We don't really know. Probably just around the grounds."

"Great, a Gryffindor walk."

"You don't have to come, Malfoy."

"No, I will."

I sat and stared at the sky.  
I knew I'd find myself there again.  
I wonder how else to cope with the air.

It's kind of weird, walking with Malfoy. I guess Ginny was right; he's really not such a bad guy. This will probably take some getting use to though. I can tell Hermione's trying her best not to let the fact that Malfoy's been holding Ginny's hand the whole time get to her.

"Hey guys, it's getting kind of dark, maybe we should go back inside."

"Afraid of the dark, Granger?"

"No, I'm just hungry, let's go to dinner."

"Yeah, dinner!"

"Hungry, Gin?"

"Yes, as always."

"Okay, you two go ahead, I want to talk to Hermione, for a minute."

"Alright, see you guys in a little while then."

And I feel it coming again  
I feel it coming with the wind  
I feel it coming again  
I feel it breaking with the wind

"What's up, Harry?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"With what?"

"Ginny and Draco. You looked kin of uncomfortable all afternoon."

"Well, like I told you before, it's going to take a while before I get use to it."

"Are you sure you're okay though?"

"Yeah, I mean Ginny's my best friend, and I hate myself for trying to deprive her of her happiness, so I'm feeling pretty crappy about myself right now, but I'm okay with them being together. They deserve to be happy together and they should have the chance to be. Besides they look kind of cute together."

"Good, I'm proud of you, 'Mione."

"Thanks, Harry, I'm proud of you too."

And I know, I won't feel it again if I just played along.  
"Stupid games are for stupid people" and they end just like a song.  
A song with no beginning, a song that has no meaning.  
Just like this one, just like this one... 


	18. Poprocks and Coke

A/N: Okay, now this is the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry it took so long to update, but it's hard to update with a crashed computer. So off we go this chapters song is "Poprocks and Coke" by Green Day. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. 

Chapter 18

Poprocks and Coke

Five years after Ginny's graduation

Draco asked me to lunch again today in Diagon Alley. I can't believe we've been dating for over 6 years. After graduation I got a job working for the Daily Prophet. Draco works for the Ministry. He and his Mother were able to come out of hiding when his father was found and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Ron got married to Gwen 2 years ago, and they have a 1 year old son named Luke. Harry works for the Ministry in the Unspeakables, what else would he do? Hermione went back to teach at Hogwarts. She's started seeing Viktor Krum again about a year and a half ago, and he proposed a couple months ago. They're going to have their wedding in August this year.

"Ginny, over here!" And there's Draco.  
"Hi!" "How's your day been?" "The usual, I've got an article to finish after lunch. What about you?" "Dealt with the usual crazy people coming in. Where do you want to go for lunch?" "Um, how about Cindy's Café?" "Sounds good. I want to talk to you about something, Gin." "What?' "I'll tell you when we get there." "Can't I have a hint?" "Nope."

Wherever you go, you know I'll be there

If you go far, you know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there

You place the name; you know I'll be there

You name the time; you know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there

"Hello, welcome to Cindy's. A Table for two?" "Yes." "Would you like to be seated on the terrace?" "Miss, it's like 30 degrees out." "There's a warming spell on it, don't worry." "Well, yes, then, thank you." "Here you are. Your waitress' name is Alice. She'll be with you in just a moment." "Thank you." "So, Draco, what did you want to talk to me about?" "Well, it's more of a question actually." "Okay, go ahead." "Well, Gin, we've been dating for a while. And I really do love you more than anyone or anything." "I love you too, Draco." "And well, um, will you marry me?" "Of course I'll marry you." "Really?" "Yes, were you expecting me to say no?" "Well, no not really. Oh, yes your ring." Draco got down on one knee and did the traditional proposal and put the ring on my finger. I've never been so happy in my entire life. I know that's completely cliché, but it's completely true.

After that we talked about when we should have our wedding, and where and how we should tell our families. We decided to have a massive family and friends dinner party at Draco's house, which I will be moving into soon. (His house is so much nicer than my flat in Diagon Alley.) I'm so excited. I love him so much.

I don't care if you don't mind

I'll be there not far behind

I will dare, keep in mind

I'll be there for you.

5 days later

We're having our party tonight. Everyone will be here in about half an hour. I'm so nervous. I don't believe this. I suppose I should go and help Draco finish with the dinner. Oh, I still have to set the table as well, that will take half an hour.

Okay, everything's set and ready and I just heard the doorbell. It's Mum and Dad, with Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Jena, Fred, Angelina, George, and Katie. All together. Harry arrived soon after that. Then Hermione and Viktor. Then Ron, Gwen and Luke. Finally Draco's Mother. After they were all seated and had started dinner, Draco stood up and walked over to where my dad was seated next to Charlie.  
"Mr. Weasley, may I ask you a questions?' "Sure, Draco, go ahead." "Would it be alright with you and the rest of your family if I married Ginny?" Dad looked kind of shocked.  
"Well, of course Draco." "Well Okay good, because she already said yes and we just wanted to make sure everyone else was okay with it." "Ginny, dear when's the wedding going to be?" "Who are the bride's maids?" "What kind of dress are you getting?" "We're going to kill you, Draco." I got so confused when so many people were asking questions/delivering death threats at one time. It was insane. After everyone calmed down I said, "We don't know when the weddings going to be yet, but I would like Katie, Gwen, Angelina, Fleur, and Jena to be my bride's maids and Hermione to be the maid of honor. Draco hasn't decided who the ushers are yet."

Where there's a truth

You know I'll be there

Amongst the lies You know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere So I'll see you there

After that the dinner talk was full of wedding plans. Everyone seemed so excited even Luke, whom we decided was going to be the ring bearer. We decided that a winter wedding would be a good idea. We made so many plans that I don't really remember half of them.

Harry followed me into the kitchen when I went to get the desert.  
"I'm really happy for you, Gin." "Thanks, Harry." "You and Draco are so happy together. So I'm happy for you." "You're sweet, Harry." "I wish you two the best of luck." "Thanks, Harry." I brought the desert out with Harry's help. No one left until well after midnight. I stayed with Draco that night. I couldn't believe that we were planning our wedding together. I really never thought it would go this far when he first asked me out. But, then I'm happy it did.

If you should fall, you know I'll be there

To catch the call, you know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there

A/N: I know cliché ending, but it seemed appropriate. When summer starts I'll start another story. Good-bye for now!


End file.
